


Fairy Kisses

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bittersweet, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Death, Gay, M/M, Sad Ending???, fairy!yuri/knight!otabek, heck its bad, i love to make people sad, im not sorry, otayuri - Freeform, why do i always have to write about death what the hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: When the brave knight, Otabek Altin, stumbles across an injured fairy, he feels the need to help this creature. Even if the fairy isn't exactly willing. Plus, why would the fairy want help from a human?Otayuri Fantasy AU where Yuri is an injured fairy and Otabek is a brave knight on a mission to bring back a fairy for the king. The king needs the fairy's wings, as he believes it will help his sick and dying wife.





	1. Mission

Otabek Altin, the king's most trusted knight, had been sent out on a mission. A mission many had taken, yet none had achieved. He was to retrieve a fairy and bring it back to the kingdom, where it's wings would be used to save the sick queen's life.

Well, that's what they believed the wings would do anyways. Fairies had been hunted for years, their body parts and magic used for healing humans. The fae had long gone silent, many thinking that they had been hunted to extinction. Fairies were dangerous, their magic could be used to heal or hinder, or even kill. It was a frightening task for Otabek, but as a loyal knight to the king, he would set out and find what he needed.

It was to be a long journey for sure, spanning over weeks if truly needed. Otabek didn't believe that there were any fairies left alive, and they had all been captured and used as needed. It was a sick thing to do, to as fairies never used human parts for medical use. Personally Otabek hated the idea of killing an innocent fairy, but it had happened.

Otabek mounted his horse, sitting himself comfortably in the saddle. He smiled down at the king below him, giving him a slight nod before trotting off out the stables. The king waved him off, hoping that this knight would be successful.

The knight trotted through the quiet village of Jorvaskaar, watching the people stop and stare as he rode by. Eventually he left the kingdom, breaking into a steady canter to get where he needed and fast. Fae had always been seen in the forest, so that is where he headed first. It was already beginning to get dark, the sun dropping behind the hills. Perhaps he should set up camp for the night, leaving his journey for tomorrow. His mission was on a timer, as the queen was fading fast and most likely would perish soon. That was something he didn't want, and he knew if he didn't get back in time, he'd be hunted and killed. That was not a thought he liked to dwell on.

He dismounted his horse, roping the horse to the tree. He unpacked his saddle bag, running off to find some firewood to start a cozy fire. It wasn't long before he was back, twigs and branches in tow. The fire was thankfully very easy to start, and stayed roaring for most of the night, providing a dim glow and enough heat to keep Otabek from freezing.

When he awoke, he found his horse nudging him with her nose, urging him to get up. He let himself stretch as he sat up, the early morning birds creating a blissful melody. Once again he packed what he needed, checking around before mounting his horse. A distant snap of a twig caught his attention, his brows furrowing as he looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. Perhaps it was just a deer. The woods were teeming with them.

"C'mon Bella, let's get moving. We have a fairy to find," Otabek spoke, patting the neck of his horse, earning a small whinny in reply. "That's the spirit."

They ventured further into the forest that day, still no sign of any fairies. The mission had barely begun and Otabek was already ready to turn back and give up, but knew that if he did that, an axe would be waiting for him. Jorvaskaar seemed so far away, and so very tempting at this moment in time. He was tired and hungry, but wouldn't stop until he really needed.

As he was riding along, another twig snapped, this time followed by a small yelp. Was Otabek being followed? He pulled on Bella's reins, getting her to halt as he scanned the surroundings. He could hear the low mumble of a voice coming from somewhere, so he dismounted his horse to look for who was making the noise.

Otabek pushed through a small clearing of bushes, the muttering become somewhat louder. He could make out a few words, but nothing that seemed to make an sense at all. It was a male by the sound of the voice, and Otabek kept his guard up, hand resting on the handle of his sword, just in case he needed to react quickly.

As he entered the clearing, he saw a man perched on a small rock; no, not a man, a _fairy._ Otabek nearly fell back from shock, the mere sight of a fairy taking his breath away. They were just as magnificent as he imagined them to be. The knight stepped back a little, snapping a twig in the process. The fairy snapped his head round to look at the noise, blonde hair flicking over his shoulder. Two piercing green eyes stared right at Otabek, widening as he realised just what Otabek was. A human. He began to scramble, struggling to get up and get away. Otabek reacted swiftly by pushing himself to his feet, holding his hands out to show that he meant no harm to the creature.

"Hey hey hey, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" Otabek rushed, his heart beating erratically and breathing rough, he couldn't lose the fairy now! The blonde fairy stopped scrambling, looking at Otabek with panic in his eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Of course I do, asshole!" The fairy shouted, scowling at Otabek. The knight let out a small sigh as he took a step forward towards the creature, still holding his hands out in front on him.

"I promise, I will not hurt you," Otabek said, scanning the fairy up and down. It was then he realised the fairy's wings were limp, something unusual for a fairy. He raised a brow, finally seeing the cause of why they were lowered. "You're hurt."

"Yeah, no shit, human. Now leave, or I'll hurt you!" The fairy growled, his wings twitching slightly. Otabek had always been told that fairies were sweet and kind, not like what this fairy was. Otabek chuckled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You're hurt, please let me help you." He held out a hand towards the fairy, a grin tugging at his lips. The king sure as hell would not appreciate a broken fairy, and Otabek had a plan. The fairy's face relaxed, and he hesitated a little before reaching forward, grabbing Otabek's hand.

"You're not trying to hurt me?" Asked the fae, using his other hand to tuck his blonde hair behind his ear, confusion riddling his face. Otabek shook his head, helping the fairy over to his horse. "You're strange, human."

"And so are you, fairy." The fairy scoffed. "What? Don't like being called fairy?"

"No, so quit calling me that. I have a name."

"Let me guess. Is it something like Rose, or maybe even Dandilion?" Otabek teased, earning a jab in the side from the irritated fairy. "Okay okay, I'm sorry."

"Yuri. My name is Yuri. May as well know yours now. Speak up, asshole." Yuri frowned, watching as Otabek let go of his hand, bringing over his horse from where he had left it.

"Otabek. Otabek Altin. I'm a knight, the king's best in fact." Yuri froze up, taking a slight step back at the words.

"Knight? The king's knight? Oh no, this isn't good," He muttered, panic once again rising in the creature. Otabek raised a brow at Yuri. "You're going to take me back to the palace, to the dungeons, and turn me into some sort of medical crap, aren't you?"

"No, of course not. I already told you, I'm going to help you. I'm not that type of person, Yuri," Thank God Yuri couldn't tell Otabek was a lying son of a bitch. "Now hop on, I'll take you to wherever you need to  
go. I promise."

****

It seemed like they rode forever before they finally got to Yuri's little cabin, and it sure was beautiful. It was by a small pond, the trickling sound of a waterfall near by echoed through the trees. It was a quaint little place, but still gorgeous nonetheless.

"How long have we been riding?" Otabek asked, dismounting from his horse before helping the fairy down.

"Barely five minutes," Yuri bluntly replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at knight. "It'd feel like hours to you. Magic and shit used to protect the last of the fairies."

"Ah, is that so?" Otabek looked at Yuri, and the injured wings drooping at his back. He winced, it must be painful for a fairy to hurt their wings. They seem so fragile. "How bad are your wings?"

"Bad," Yuri paused, trying to move his wings, his face twisting in agony. "Yeah, bad. It's going to take a while to heal."

"I'm very sorry about that. Is there anything I can do?" Otabek asked, genuinely wondering if there was a way to help this fairy. Yuri raised a brow at the human, before letting out a laugh.

"You? A human? You can't help me," Yuri scoffed, leaving Otabek by his horse as he walked inside his little cabin. Otabek was quick to follow behind the fae, not wanting to leave his side. "But you have to stay."

"Stay?!" Otabek nearly fell from shock; the fairy was keeping him hostage, he was sure. Otabek was a dead man, the last fairy was going to devour him. "Why?! Are you going to kill me?!"

"Oh no, that'd be disgusting. You won't be able to leave with out me anyways. You'll get lost and eventually perish on your own. So, my advice? Stay. Help me heal or whatever." Yuri once again tucked his hair behind his ear, the blonde hair obviously getting in his way.

"But Yuri, I have to leave, I need to get back to my king!" Otabek pleaded, trying to convince the fairy to take him back. Yuri simply shook his head.

"Screw your king, he used my people for sick practices. I hate humans. You're all vile."

Ouch, that stung.

Otabek let out a frustrated groan, sitting himself down at the small wooden dinner table. Yuri watched in amusement, dropping his arms to his sides. He went to move his wings again, only to cry out in pain. He'd forgotten about them. Yuri sighed in defeat, sitting himself on the floor next to the dwindling fire. The human watched as the fairy sulked, hands rested in his lap, hair falling over his shoulders. Something strange attracted him to this fairy; perhaps he was using magic on him to keep him here.

Otabek felt bad for just staring at the fae, so rose from his seat to tip-toe over to Yuri. He knelt down beside him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. The fairy jumped at the sudden touch, flicking his head up to look at Otabek.

"Yuri, what can I do?" Otabek mumbled, absent-mindedly raising his hand to tuck Yuri's hair back. He felt bad for fairy, he felt as if he had a duty to now protect him. Forget the king, Yuri needed help. He didn't need to be killed.

"Otabek, you're a human. You won't understand much about fae and how we work. We are very different from you. But I'll explain it to you," Yuri took in a deep breath. "My wings are strong, very strong. I thought I was better than I was, and ended up injuring my left wing, as you can see. It's extremely painful and I won't be able to fly for a good while."

"What can I do to help you?"

Yuri glared at Otabek, causing the knight to shuffle back a little.

"Let me finish. Without my wings, I can't fly. Without flying, I can't escape possible combat or danger. As a fairy that is dangerous, I'm hunted Otabek. By your people. I can't be alone, I'm by myself. I need you to stay to help me tend to my wing, to help me get the food I need and all. It's very complicated."

"I'll do what I can, Yuri."

****

Night time rolled around, the fire roaring in the pit as Yuri cooked up some stew for the two of them. Otabek wondered whether the king would come searching for him, or wonder whether they would just assume he was dead. Murdered, eaten by wolves, drowned. The possibilities ranged on.

The stew was finally done, and Yuri served it up into two small wooden bowls, handing one to the human sat on his floor. He'd always been told to avoid humans at all costs, but this one didn't seem that bad. Nothing like what his grandpa had told him about.

He'd always heard tales on how fairies were caught and sold to use for medicial practices in kingdoms. They sold for a lot, their magical properties raising the price depending on their skill levels. Yuri had stayed in the forest his whole life, managing to stay away from any humans at all. One by one, the fairies started disappearing, and as far as he knew Yuri was the last in the forest.

He didn't really mind, but it did get very lonely at times. The last few years had been the loneliest, especially after his grandpa had so suddenly died. Many fairies had animal companions, but Yuri never found one that suited him. There were other mythical beings hiding around, but as usual Yuri was unable to find any.

"I hope it's okay," Yuri laughed nervously, watching Otabek take a sip from the stew. He smiled and nodded, giving him a thimbs up. "Oh, I'm glad!"

"It's really good, Yuri. I didn't know fairies could cook."

Uh oh.

"The fuck you mean you didn't know fairies could cook?" Yuri yelled, catching Otabek off guard. The fairy scowled at the human, before huffing and walking off back to the petite kitchen. "We are very good cooks!"

Otabek chuckled to himself as Yuri yelled from the safety of the kitchen, and he could hear him muttering under his breath. It sounded like he was cleaning up.

"Fuck!"

The sudden shout caused Otabek to place his bowl down and jog into the kitchen, only to find Yuri running his hand under some water. He'd cut himself whilst cleaning up in a rage. Typical fairies.

"You should be more careful."

"You can piss off, human! I don't need your help, you piece of shit!" Yuri shouted, trying to stop the flow of blood from his hand. Otabek leant against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest as he ibserved the fairy.

"How come you can call me human but I can't call you fairy? Anyways, you need to bandage that up if you want it to stop bleeding." Otabek said, walking over to the fairy at the sink.

"Don't touch me, you disgust me." The blonde snapped, his wings automatically twitching at the anger outburst, causing him to yelp in pain. That soon shut the fairy up, sending him into silence as he tried to ignore the sharp stabbing pain from his back.

"You okay?" Otabek asked. Stupid thing to ask really.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm alright." Yuri sighed out, brushing past Otabek so he could go eat his food. Otabek followed behind, the two finishing up their stews before Yuri headed off upstairs to his bed.

"Uh, Yuri, where do I-"

"I don't care, just find somewhere to sleep for all I care, human. Night."

"Night, Yuri."


	2. Fairies Are Quite The Handful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairies can be assholes and Otabek finds out the hard way.

~~~~

Otabek woke up on the floor of Yuri's cabin, the fire now burnt out. It was bright outside, meaning he must've slept until morning. That wasn't like him. He expected to be woken up by Yuri.

The knight yawned and stretched out his limbs, stiff from having to sleep on the hard wood floor. Not exactly the comfiest of beds in all honesty.

Yuri didn't seem to be awake yet, so Otabek took this chance to explore around. The fairy's house was messy, but Otabek wasn't about to tidy it up. For all he knows, this crap could be important and needn't be disturbed. After nosing around Yuri's belongs, he decided to venture outside. He was greated by the blinding light of the sun, the birds chirping once again as they flew over head, the waterfall creating a soothing melody with the sound of the birds.

Bella was still waiting outside, the horse munching at the grass. She'd never been able to eat such fresh, thick grass and Otabek was pleased that she was able to experience this. The horse trotted over to the pond, gulping down the cool water.

"She's a gorgeous horse." A sweet, sleepy voice echoed behind him, causing Otabek to startle and turn on the spot. The fairy laughed at Otabek's reaction, before stepping out the cabin to stand next to him.

"She is. Very smart too." Otabek gazed at his horse, watching her paw her hoof on the ground before chucking her head up and whinnying, taking off in a trot towards Otabek and Yuri. Otabek grinned, stroking the horses neck once she approached, Yuri sneakily backing off from the two. "She won't hurt you, Yuri."

"Yeah, of course. It's because of a damn horse I'm like this. Ran away. Tried to fly. Fucked my wing up. They may be beautiful but I don't trust them!" Yuri snarled, the horse letting out a small whinny as she clopped over to the blonde fairy. Otabek watched in amusement as the fairy ran from the horse, Yuri letting out small yelps and screams as Bella playfully chased after him. That horse was honestly part dog.

After a short whike Bella gave up trying to catch the fairy, and went back to sipping water from the pond. The blonde tried to catch his breath, collapsing onto the grass infront of Otabek.

"That was funny, you should do it again," Otabek chuckled, holding his hand out to help Yuri up. The fairy took hid hand and pulled himself up, scoffing at Otabek. "I can't believe you're scared of a horse."

"Well, believe it then. I'm more scared when there is a human on the back of them." Yuri breathed, shaking his head slightly as he he turned and went back into the cabin. Otabek groaned and rolled his eyes, wondering what had gotten into the fairy's mind this time.

****

Otabek was pretty sure he'd be stuck out here for a while with Yuri, as he didn't seem to be getting much better. Infact, he seemed very lethargic, barely doing anything at all. He spent a lot of time just sad by either the fire or the pond, not saying a word to Otabek.

It didn't seem normal for a fairy to be like this, after all they'd always been described as creatures who are very active and spend time outside, socialising with other fairies.

Otabek began to worry about the health of the fairy, but he was a simple human, what would he be able to do for him? Not much, as his knowledge of the fae was little. But he was sure if it carried on like this, Yuri wouldn't last.

The knight had been with the fairy just over a week now, watching as he grew weaker and weaker. He struggled to get out of bed by the end of the first week, leaving Otabek to watch him struggle from a distance.

"Yuri, you're obviously getting worse. You need to tell me what to do, I'm a dumb human who can't help a fairy if he isn't told what to do!" Otabek pleaded, watching as Yuri stayed perched infront of the fire place.

"You got the dumb human part right." Yuri groaned, rubbing his head. Did fairies get colds like humans did?

"Oi, keep your nasty gob shut," Otabek snapped, sick of hearing all these insults from the fairy. The blonde turned to look at the human behind him, a confused look tugging at his facial features. Had Otabek really just had a go at him? "I'm sick of you constantly insulting me. You're a real nasty fairy, you know."

Yuri laughed.

"What, you thought I'd be nice to a human? You killed my entire race off because you thought our body parts could help you!"

"It wasn't just me! Infact, I've never killed a fairy, let alone stayed with one before. Fuck, if you carry on like you are then my fairy death count will rise by one!"

The two fell into a silence, Otabek's face twisted into a dark frown as Yuri stared at him, green eyes wide at the human's words. He managed to push himself up, brushing past Otabek with a sigh as he left the cabin, needing to spend some time alone.

The fairy sat on the grass underneath the small cherry tree located by the pond, pulling his knees upto his chest as he let out a sigh. Maybe he'd over reacted, maybe he shouldn't have snapped at Otabek. After all, he couldn't blame Otabek for what his race had done. He glanced over his shoulder to see if he could check on his wing, only realising it was no better. It was torn at the tip, and near his back it was slightly bent. A possible break perhaps. If it was a break, there was a possibility he wouldn't fly again. Too bad all the fairy doctors had been brutally murdered.

He didn't exactly know why he was hiding the truth from Otabek, perhaps it was because he was human. Maybe it was because he didn't want to seem weak. Yuri wasn't weak at all, he was a very strong fairy, maybe not physically but definitely mentally.

Fairies needed their wings to be able to live normally. If they were damaged, they'd become sick. The severity of the sickness would depend on how back the damage was, and Yuri was lucky he managed to have a fairly easy case. If fairies lost their wings, or damaged them so bad they wouldn't heal, then death was inevitable. Fairies wings were used to get away from danger, a very obvious factor, but also helped them with their magic. Their wings would heal better when in sunlight, and there were magical healing potions which could be used to help spead it up.

Yuri wasn't an alchemist and had no sort of training in that art. Getting a potion would be straight up impossible. He'd have a long healing process, and most likely would need Otabek by his side for that. He hated the thought of that. A human, living with a fairy. Highly frowned upon from both sides.

Yuri dipped his finger tips in the water, swirling his fingers around as he watched the ripples disperse away from him. It was a lovely summer day, and Yuri could already feel the sunlight helping his delicate wings. It was rare for fairies wings to tear, but they were never hard to fix, even the most extreme cases healed eventually.

"I'm glad to see you outside for once."

A soft voice rang through the air, confusing the fairy. It wasn't Otabek's voice for sure, and he would've heard if Otabek had tried to sneak up on him. The human was the quietest soul around. The fairy stood himself up, scanning the surrounding area for potential danger. What if there had been another human here, spying on him all this time? No one seemed to be around, and it confused the blonde.

A few cherry blossom petals fell from the tree around him. Strange, there was no wind to cause that. He looked up, stumbling back at the sight of a person in the tree.

No, not a person.

_A fairy._

Another living fairy, right above him in the tree. It wasn'g just any old fairy either, it was his good friend, Viktor. Yuri's hands shot up to his mouth, concealing his squeal of excitent as Viktor fluttered down from the tree. The two embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Vitkor?! I thought you'd been killed!" Yuri rushed out, looking the other fairy up and down. The silver-haired man laughed, shaking his head as he rested a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Hey, language Yuri. I told you, I went away for a while. When I came back, everyone was gone. I stayed lurking in the woods, and stumbled upon your cabin. I've been watching for the past few days," Viktor grinned, his pale blue wings fluttering behind him, a natural reaction when fairies were happy. Yuri frowned. "Yura, your wings."

"I know, I hurt them." Yuri rolled his eyes at the nickname Viktor had given him. _Yura._ Bleh, it sounded so yucky. Viktor crossed his arms over his chest, raising a brow at his fellow fairy.

"How?"

Yuri took a deep breath, not exactly wanting to spill why he'd damaged his wings.

"I was trying to escape. Flying through the woods isn't exactly smart." The blonde sighed, his wings behind him twitching again, sending a sharp shooting pain down his back. He let out a sharp yelp at the sudden pain, stumbling into Viktor's arms. Luckily, the older fairy was there to catch him.

"We need to patch you up Yurio, this could seriously damage you!" Viktor's tone was full of worry and concern for his younger fae. Yuri nodded his head, pain still seering through his body, face contorted into a mixture of pain and annoyance. _Yurio._ Another stupid nick name he'd earned. It was that damn other Yuuri who earned him that nickname.

Speaking of Yuuri, where was he?

The two took their time over to the cabin, Yuri forgetting to warn Viktor that there was another person in there. A human.

They entered into the cabin, Viktor kicking the door closed with his foot as he sat Yuri down on the small wodden chair at the table. Yuri felt quite useless right now, if he was honest, but the pain was too severe for him to give a care.

"Yuri, are you done- Holy shit," Otabek stumbled back at the sight of another fairy, almost thinking he was dreaming this. Viktor's face changed from worry to utter shock, turning to face the fairy perched on the chair. "Uh, hi?"

"Yuri, please explain." Viktor spoke, nodding his head over towards the human that was standing the other end of the room. How was Yuri to explain this?

"He found me after I hurt my wing, and he took me back here. I told him he had to stay to help me. If he goes back, who knows what he'll tell the king?" Yuri explained quickly, trying to get the older fairy to understand why he had taken a human back here. Viktor sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to process this situation.

"I mean no harm, I'm honest." Otabek raised his hands, gesturing that he wasn't a threat to the fairies. The fae stared at each other dor a spilt second.

"Well I'm here now. Human, leave." Viktor growled, pointing Otabek towards the door. The knight gave him a confused look, nervously shaking his head. He wasn't about to leave now.

Not without one of the two.

After all, he was still a knight of the king, and he needed a fairy. Now there were two, he'd practically struck gold. Yuri would be a good fairy, but his wings were damaged, meaning that the medicine wouldn't be as potent. Oh, but this other fairy, he'd be perfect. His wing's were obviously strong and healthy, a slight blue tinge to them, unlike Yuri's which had a green tinge.

"Viktor, no. Let him stay." Yurio protested, standing from the chair to stand inbetween him and Otabek. As much as Yuri didn't want the human to stay, the danger of him leaving and telling the king was far too high. He needed to be able to trust Otabek.

"You don't need some vile human to be sauntering around your cabin, possibly planning when to slaughter you! He won't hell you Yura, he'll only gain your trust and then betray you when he feels need. I would know."

That's right, Viktor would know. Viktor had never been one to keep to the rules, and when he fell head over heels with a human, it nearly cost him his life. He was lucky that he was able to be saved. The whole fairy community was talking about it, and Viktor had never felt more ashamed. During that time, he fell into a deep state of depression, not leaving his cabin. He got very sick, which is when the doctors were called in.

Things got better from there on out. Viktor fell for one of the doctors that tended to him. A fairy named Yuuri. Absolutely smitten with him. It wasn't long before the two got courted, and Viktor's past faded away, leaving him to live a happy life with his new partner.

"Viktor, is it? Please, I mean no harm to Yuri, or to you." The human was practically begging on his knees right now. It'd been just over a week, and if returned with no fairy, then he'd be sent to his death. That was something he definitely didn't want.

"Are you two-"

"No!" Yuri and Otabek spoke in unison, causing them to glance at one another. Yuri was still stood between the two, hoping Viktor wouldn't start any conflict. Viktor sighed.

"Fine, fine. The human can stay. However, I'm leaving. I can't stand the creatures, they disgust me. Just signal if you need me and I'll come, but don't ever expect me to be nice to that thing. If you wan't your wing to get better, then listen close. Stay in the sun as long as you can, even the moonlight from a full moon will help." Viktor scowled at Otabek, causing the human to take another step back, practically backed up against the wall now. The fairy turned and promptly left the cabin, leaving the other two in complete shock.

"Ouch," Otabek spoke, letting out a large sigh of relief as Viktor left. "So I'm a vile, disgusting creature now?"

"Don't take it personally, Otabek. He's had a bad experience with your kind before."

Otabek stayed silent, not wanting to nose in on someone else's life, as it wasn't his place to do so. Even if he was a curious little beasty.

Yuri turned to face Otabek, a sad apologetic look on his face.

"You fairies sure are a handful," Otabek joked, watching a blush spread across Yuri's cheeks. "You're blushing."

"No shit, asshole. Go do something useful for once, like maybe you could disappear or something fun!" Yuri managed to stutter it out, obviously flushed at something Otabek had said.

The fairy rushed outside, leaving the human to wonder. Maybe fairies weren't all that bad? Maybe the king didn't need the queen to get better. Maybe, just maybe, he could unite the two races together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reposting this from my wattpad account since it kinda did well on there, so yeah.


	3. Don't Think About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairies are clumsy creatures,

A few weeks had passed since Otabek first found Yuri. The fairy's wing had slowly started to heal, and he was now able to move it. He still wasn't able to fly, but they no longer drooped down. His wings were now just like Viktors; apart from the small tear, that was. That still needed to heal.

The two had slowly started to become friends, understanding each other more than before. Yuri didn't insult Otabek much anymore, and his temper stayed low. Summer passed by like the wind, autumn colours soon replacing the greens with shades of yellow, orange and red.

"I love autumn, the colors are beautiful," Yuri sighed as he sat on the door step of the cabin, a small blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Just small enough so it wouldn't hurt his wings, but big enough to keep him warm. "Don't you agree?"

Otabek hummed in agreement as he sat beside Yuri, watching the wind kick up the leaves which had fallen to the ground. The wind had a crisp chill to it, causing the fairy to shiver.

"Cold, still?" Otabek asked, turning his head to look at Yuri next to him. He nodded, tugging the blanket around his shoulders more. "Come here."

Otabek wrapped an arm around Yuri's waist, tugging him close into his side. It sent a warmness through the fairy that he'd never felt before, a blush pinching at his cheeks. He let himself melt into Otabek's side, his head falling to rest on his friends shoulder.

"This is nice," Yuri grinned to himself. "Thank you, Otabek. I appreciate it."

Otabek made a gasping sound. "What's this? Yuri is _thanking_ me? Are you sick?!" Otabek joked, causing the fairy to jab him in the side.

"Shut up, asshole." The blonde spat, trying his hardest not to show the blush on his cheeks.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the world in front of them, the leaves dancing in the soft breeze, settling gracefully on the grass seconds later.

"I've been here for about two months now, Yuri." Otabek broke the silence, and the words tore at the fairy.

"I should have never forced you to stay, you're a human. A human living in a fairy world. It's not right. You need to go back soon, I'm better now."

"If I go back, I'll be killed." Otabek stated, a quiver of fear in his voice.

"Do you enjoy it here?" Yuri asked honestly, tucking his blonde hair behind his ear as he glanced at the human next to him. Otabek hummed, a grin spreading onto his lips.

"Very much, Yura," The nickname just slipped out, catching the two by surprise. Otabek had heard Viktor call Yuri that, but never himself. "Shit, I'm sorry, is it okay if I-"

"It sounds better coming from you." Yuri hid his face in his hands, not being able to control his raging blush any longer, a giggle of excitement and joy coming from his lips. Otabek let out a relieved sigh, watching ad the fairy became a giggly, blushing mess. It was cute. _Very_ cute.

"I'm glad."

****

"Just don't think about it." Otabek reassured Yuri, giving him a heart warming smile as they stood outside, the wind kicking up around them. The tear in Yuri's wing was much smaller compared to when they had first met, and perhaps it was time to try help Yuri fly again.

"I have to think about it, asshole. I'm flying after all." The fairy snapped, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. It would be difficult, perhaps even painful, but he was determined to try fly again. Once he could fly, he could stop relying on Otabek for everything and anything.

Otabek rolled his eyes and held a hand out for Yuri to hold. For support, of course. Yuri gladly took his hand, giving a thankful to Otabek. The fairy gently started to flap his wings, pursing his lips together at the dull pain at the top of his left wing. It hurt, but wasn't enough to keep him grounded.

After a short while, Yuri was finally off the ground. Even if it was only a few inches, it was still something. The blonde let out a squeal as he realised he was flying, landing again before jumping into Otabek's arms, knocking the human straight to the ground.

"I did it, I did it! Did you see!" Yura was full of excitement, the fairy practically ready to burst. Otabek let out an amused laugh and nodded, sitting the two of them up as he let out a small groan. Yuri was currently sat in Otabek's lap, the human's hands resting in the fairy's waist. Yuri's hands were on Otabek's shoulders, and it took a moment before they both realised how close they really were.

Yura was quick to scramble from Otabek's lap, burying his face in his knees. Otabek too was blushing, ever so slightly upset that Yuri had climbed off so fast.

"I'm proud, Yuri," Yuri let out a groan, head still buried in his knees. "You've come a long way."

"Shut up," Yuri grumbled, raising his head from his knees as he looked at Otabek, his face still flushed a bright red colour. "Asshole."

Otabek chuckled quietly, shoving Yuri before getting up off the floor, offering a hand out to help the fairy. Yuri was glad to have the help, pulling himself up. Now, here is a known fact about fairies; they are very clumsy. This proved to be a true statement when, as Yuri was getting up, he tripped on his own feet, tumbling in Otabek's arms.

"Careful!" The human was swift to react and caught the fairy, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. The blonde let out a long, embarrassed groan as he buried his face in Otabek's chest, his hands resting either side of his head. "Clumsy much?"

Otabek got no reply, just a slap to the chest at his words. Yuri stayed like that for a short while, mortified at how much how gone wrong in the past few minutes. First, he'd knocked the human straight off his feet, ended up straddling him on the floor, then proceeded to go and fall into him and be caught when getting up. Yuri was sure this blush was never going to leave.

At this point in time, Otabek knew things which made Yuri happy, sad, angry, flustered, giggly, you name it. If it wasn't obvious in his face and gestures, it was obvious by his wings. Fairies wings reacted naturally to how they felt, always giving them away. Otabek had realised this, and enjoyed teasing Yuri when he could, just to prove his point.

****

"It's getting late, we should probably head to bed." Otabek spoke. Yuri groaned, shaking his head in protest.

"I'm not tired." Yuri mumbled, a yawn following seconds after. Otabek raised a brow at the fairy, tutting in disappointment.

"Yeah, obviously. Well, I'm tired and I want to sleep. If you don't remember, my bed is down here and yours is upstairs, and I'd rather not have you watching me sleep." Otabek joked, pointing upstairs to remind Yuri where his bed exactly was.

"I feel bad about you having to sleep down here. You must be uncomfortable," Yuri paused, furrowing his brows in thought. "I know, come and sleep with me!"

Otabek almost choked on air. "Yuri, what? Sleep with you?" Yuri shot Otabek a confused look. Had he said something wrong?

"What's so wrong about that?" Yuri asked, genuinely wondering what was wrong about sleeping together. After all, they were both great friends, and there was really nothing to hide.

"Yura, it's pretty frowned upon for a fairy to be with a human, even worse considering we're both men!"

There it was again, _Yura._

Still made his heart flutter.

"I guess you have a point about fairy and human, but two men? What's so wrong about that?"

Humans and fairies don't abide by the same rules and laws. You see, humans forbid any same sex relationships or sexual activites, if you are found to be part of anything of that manner you could be sent to your death. Fairies don't care who you love, as long as you're happy and you stay courted then thats fine. They don't allow fairy and human relationships however, that is the one rule they both abide by. No one exactly knew why, it just wasn't allowed. Babies born from fairies and humans were completely normal, it was just a 50/50 chance of it being human or fairy.

"I forgot fairies have different rules," Otabek rubbed the back of his neck. "You see, humans don't exactly encourage any same sex relationship. It's forbidden."

"But we aren't in a relationship."

"Obviously, but what I mean is that if anything is suspected, whether it be standing too close to each other, holding hands, sleeping in the same bed," Otabek watched as Yuri muttered a quiet 'oh', his heart sinking at the sight. "It's just wrong for a lot of people."

"No one will see us. It's just us two!" Yuri's voice rose as he finished his sentence, his face twisting in annoyance. "Just sleep with me!"

"Yura, rephrase it."

Once again, the blush returned to Yuri's cheeks. Whether it was the stupid nickname or the way he had phrased his words, he didn't know.

"Fine, I'll rephrase it. Otabek, come and share my bed with me. I don't want you to sleep on the floor anymore. It's wrong. There, is that better?"

"Much."

****

The next morning rolled around, and Otabek had not slept that well in a long time. Yuri was still asleep when Otabek woke, cuddled up into his chest, hair gently falling over his face. The sight of Yuri cuddled up into his chest fast asleep made Otabek's heart race. He liked this, he liked it very much. He could definitely get used to it. Even of the bed was rather small for the both of them.

Otabek cautiously moved his hand to brush the hair from the sleeping beautys face, a gentle smile tugging at his lips as he did so. The past month and a bit had really been something, and it was only now that Otabek was realising that what he felt for Yuri was a little more than friendship.

The fairy snuggled in closer to Otabek, letting out a sleepy groan. It made Otabek's heart jump again, the sight to pure for him to believe. Otabek moved a little to get comfy, accidentally waking Yuri in the process.

"Stop moving about, I was comfy," Yuri mumbled sleepily, pulling Otabek back to him with a strong tug. Otabek was sure his heart was about to give out on him. "You're comfy."

"I'm sorry, Yura. I'll stay still." Otabek grinned down at the fairy, once again tucking his hair behind his ear, causing Yuri to hide his face and whine.

"How come I don't have a nickname for you?" Yuri mumbled, rubbing his eyes before looking up at Otabek, still half asleep.

"You do. It's asshole." Otabek stated, which wasn't exactly a lie now, was it?

"No, like mine, like Yura. How sbout... Beka?" Yuri asked, still cuddled into Otabek, a little yawn following his suggestion of Beka.

"Beka? I like it." He smiled.

_Beka._

Yuri reached his hand up and booped Otabek on the nose, laughing at his own actions soon after. Otabek chuckled, rolling his eyes at the fairy. Honestly, fairies were a real handful.

****

A few days went by and in those few days, Yuri had become more confident in his flying ability, and had been able to start using his magic again. Making food was a lot speedier, as was cleaning up the cabin.

Otabek stayed in Yuri's bed now, the two usually snuggling upto each other in the night, waking up in each others embrace the next morning. Otabek wasn't complaining, he rather enjoyed it.

The human was always fascinated whenever Yuri flew around the house, or whenever he used his magic to do things. His favourite thing to watch Yuri do was create little snow flurries in his hands, it really was a majestic sight to behold.

Fairies couldn't control the weather, even if they could make little flurries of snow or wind with their magic. It was just simply a useless skill really; except in snowball fights, thats when it was very useful. Most fairies had an element of some sort which was easiest to control with them, and you could tell what element that was by the colour of their wings.

Green was earth, able to help plants thrive. These fairies were often best at gardening.

Blue was water and ice, which was fun but never really had a main job to help with.

Yellow was light, which was great to create sparkling rainbows with.

White was wind, and these fairies tended to be a little cheeky. Get on the wrong side of them and you may be in for a bit of trouble.

Pink was animals, and it was rare that fairies had pink wings. Once again, not a very useful element to be best at, but hey, no one ever complained about having pink wings.

All fairies could use all element, their wings simply stood for which one was easiest for them. Fairies wings were clear until they became a teenager, only then would they discover the colour of their wings.

"That's really pretty." Otabek gawked as they sat next to the pond, Yuri managing to manipulate the water into different shapes, it dancing in the air. The blonde grinned, glancing at Otabek as the water dropped back into the pond.

"Thank you," Yuri mumbled, sneakily moving himself closer to Otabek. "Wanna see something cool?"

Otabek nodded his head rapidly, wondering what sort of magic the fairy was to do next. A smirk took over the grin on Yuri's lips, and with a simple flick of his hand, Otabek was splashed with a small wave of water. He let out a loud gasp as the cold water hit him, looking back at the fairy as Yuri was doubled over in a fit of giggles.

"Yura, you better start running." Otabek spoke in a low, yet playful tone. Yuri was swift to clamber to his feet, a small scream escaping his lips as he ran, Otabek quick on his tail. The two chased each other for a good few minutes, Yuri eventually being caught by Otabek, the two tumbling to the ground with a small thud.

Yuri fell on top of Otabek, letting out a little 'oof' as they landed together. Otabek had his arms wrapped around Yuri's waist, holding him close.

"Hi," Yuri breathed, letting out a small laugh as he gazed down at Otabek below him, his cheeks turning a faint pink colour. His hair was falling around his face, but for once he didn't mind. "You're wet."

"I wonder why?" Otabek raised a brow, causing Yuri to laugh again. The cheeky git. The human moved his hands to rest on Yuri's waist, before tickling the fairy's sides, sending Yuri into a laughing fir as he tried to smack his hands away.

"Stop, Beka! That tickles!" Yuri tried to slap Otabek's hands from his waist, eventually succeeding as Beka withdrew his hands from his waist. "I hate you."

"I hate you too." Beka's brows furrowed as he said that, his eyes scanning over Yuri's facial features. One hand stayed resting on Yuri's back, the other coming upto rest on Yuri's cheek, the pad of his thumb ghosting over the fairy's cheek bone. Yuri blushed again, leaning his head into Otabek's warm touch. Almost like a kitten.

No words were exchanged beween the two for a good few seconds, until Otabek let out a long sigh, shaking any thoughts out his head and he sat both him and Yuri up, moving the fairy from his lap.

Yuri pouted at this, watching as Otabek left without a single word, hurriedly walking back into the house. Did he do something wrong?

"Yuri."

Oh no.

"Viktor." Yuri replied, his face falling into a sharp frown as he turned to see the older fairy land behind him, Viktor glaring at Yuri.

"How dare you," Viktor began, taking a step towards the younger fairy, fists balled at his sides from rage. "How dare you frolick with a human like this!"

"I wasn't doing anything!" Yuri argued back, also taking a step towards Viktor, staring up at the angered fairy. "Jesus Christ, let me have a friend for once in my god damn life! Just because you fucked up and got used by a human doesn't mean I will!"

The next few seconds happened so quick, Yuri didn't realise until the burning sensation truly kicked in that Viktor had slapped him, straight across the cheek. Yuri slowly raised a hand to rest in his own cheek, letting out an annoyed laugh as he look at Viktor, shaking his head in disbelief.

Viktor took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "This is your last chance, Yura. If I see you with him again, I will kill him. You know I hsve the power to. Do you understand?"

"Fuck off, you actual cunt. I wish you'd ended up on the end of that human's sword like you deserved." Yuri snapped, turning and running back into his cabin, trying his best not to show the tears cascading down his cheeks.

Viktor was taken back by Yuri's words, his heart and stomach twisting into a tight knot. He knew Yuri didn't mean it, he said things he didn't mean when he was angry. But that? That was something very serious and personal to Viktor, a place Yuri shouldn't have gone.


	4. It's Not What It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has a reason for not trusting the human race.

After his confrontation with Viktor, Yuri ran back inside his cabin, tears spilling from his eyes. He slammed the door shut behind him, holding his hand against his burning cheek. Had Viktor really just slapped him? That's not the Viktor he knew.

Otabek appeared from the kitchen, his face contorting into a deep frown as he saw the state of his fairy friend.

"Yuri, what happened out there?" Otabek asked, rushing over to see to Yuri. The fairy shook his head, sniffling as he tried to get Otabek to back off. Otabek wasn't dropping this without an explanation. "Why are you crying?"

"Viktor, he and I had a silly argument, that's all." The fairy let out a shaky breath, hand still held against his cheek. It stung, and it stung really badly.

"It obviously wasn't silly if you're crying, idiot. What happened to your cheek?" Otabek frowned, carefully removing Yuri's hand from his face, observing the flushed skin. He winced, knowing all too well that was a slap mark. "He slapped you."

"It's no big deal, I deserved it for what I said." Yuri tried to laugh it off, but Otabek still wasn't having it. He let out a sigh.

"Yuri, no one ever deserves to be slapped. What did you even say to him?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Yuri snapped, suddenly becoming hostile towards Otabek. The knight frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yuri, explain it all to me." Otabek calmly spoke, not wanting to agitate the fairy any more than he already had.

"Why should I?" The fairy was very defensive, not wanting to talk about anything right now. Otabek knew it'd be a struggle to get through to him, but he was determined to try anyways.

"Because I care." The words Otabek uttered make Yuri's face relax, and suddenly he seemed a lot more open to talking. The fairy let out a defeated sigh, signalling for Otabek to sit at the table so he could talk.

"I told Viktor that I wished he'd ended up in the end of that human's sword like he deserved," He paused and waited for Otabek's reaction. None. "Then he slapped me. I understand why he would, after all, I think he's just trying to look out for me. It's obvious he doesn't like you, that he doesn't like the human race. But after what he went through, I don't blame him."

"What happened to him?"

Yuri took in a deep breath, preparing himself to tell the story of why Viktor despised the human race as much as he did.

****

_Viktor sat and waited on the rock, looking around for any sign of his human lover. He'd snuck out late at night for him, even though that was highly fobidden._

_His wings glowed slightly in the dark, the blueish tinge illuminating the bushes around him. Soon enough, his human lover appeared from the bushes, causing Viktor to smile brightly._

_"You came!" Viktor beamed, running over to greet his partner. The man smiled, nodding his head as he took in the sight of Viktor before him._

_"Wow, you look gorgeous." The man breathed, and Viktor blushed. It was rare he was complimented, especially by a human_

_"Shut up, Chris. You're the gorgeous one." Viktor chuckled, flicking his long silver hair over one shoulder. Chris grinned, reaching his hand forward to tuck Viktor's hair behind his ear._

_"I wish I could see you more often." Chris spoke, his tone low. Viktor nodded in agreement, a sad feeling washing over him. The fae and humans were forbidden to have love with one another. In the human world, it would result in execution, in the fae world you would simply get shunned._

_"I do too, Chris. I wish this was allowed." Viktor sighed, taking Chris' hands in his own. The two smiled at each other, before sitting on the rock Viktor had once been perched on._

_"I do too, Viktor." Chris raised a hand to rest on Viktor's cheek, his thumb gently ghosting over the fairy's cheek bone. Viktor leant his head against Chris' palm, enjoying the touch from his lover._

_Viktor leant forward, closing the gap between the two men. They shared a sweet kiss, Viktor shuffling closer to the human. Chris pulled Viktor in closer to him, deepening the kiss to something more. The human pulled the fairy up onto his lap, Viktor now straddling Chris' lap as they continued to kiss, lips moving in sync with one another._

_A rustle in the brush caused the kiss to break off, Viktor's head shooting around to see what the noise was. Suddenly, Chris threw Viktor off his lap, the fairy landing on the ground with a heavy thud. Viktor looked up at Chris, only to see he had his sword drawn at the fairy, and two other humans now stood before him. Chris' face was upturned in an evil grin, and Viktor panicked. He knew if he tried to make a move that he'd be slaughtered then and there. He was stuck._

_"Chris, what are you doing?" Viktor asked, his voice weak and small as he spoke. Chris simply laughed down at the fairy, the two others joining in with him._

_"Oh Viktor, you thought I loved you? No, I simply fooled you into falling for me, and now you're mine. You two, rope him up. He's going back for the king." Chris sneered, nodding his head towards the fallen fairy. The two men moved swiftly towards Viktor, but something stopped them. Viktor was soon being dragged away by someone, and when he finally realised what it was, he was ever so grateful._

_Two other fairies had come to look for Viktor after seeing him sneak out at night, and had been lucky to find him just in time. He believed the one dragging him away was called Yurio, and the other one who was stalling the nights was called Mila. They were brave fairies, but stupid for coming after Viktor._

_After getting back to the fairy village, Yurio and Mila left Viktor's side without another word. They'd saved him from certain death._

_The weeks passed by and Viktor wouldn't leave his cabin, and the other fairies began to worry. Yurio and Mila would visit him from time to time, and one day they decided it was best to call in a doctor, Viktor looked like death himself._

_Little did they know that calling in that doctor would save Viktor in more than one way. The doctor, named Yuuri, and Viktor fell madly in love. Soon enough they were courted, and everyone forgot about Viktor's human scandal._

_The two would often be caught kissing and cuddling underneath the cherry blossoms surrounding the village. It was a sweet sight, and not one fairy hadn't seen them be all lovey dovey at least once._

_The two would walk around, hands intertwined with each others. Quite honestly, they were the cutest couple around these parts. Everyone loved them, and they really were a magical pair._

_They were the first to leave when the threat of the humans became clear. Yuri stayed behind with some of the others, watching as the numbers dwindled. Yuri watched his best friend, Mila, be killed whilst trying to fight off some humans who had stumbled upon the fairy village. She was a brave but foolish fairy._

_Everyone blamed Viktor after je left for the human invasion, but it never got back to him. He never heard. Everyone assumed he was dead._

****

"That was wild." Otabek leant back in his chair, trying to take in what Yuri had just told him. Yuri hummed in agreement.

"Imagine being there," The fairy got up from his chair, dragging Otabek up with him. "I'm hungry."

"Can you not do it by yourself?"

"I can, but I want you to watch me. I like your company."

Wow, a compliment. That was rare from the fairy. Otabek shrugged and followed Yuri into the kitchen, watching as the fairy prepared some food for the both of them, the sun sitting low in the sky as evening approached.

They ate without a word, Yuri cleaning up after the two. When Yuri came back, he was fiddling with his hands, not looking at Otabek.

"Uh, Otabek, can we talk?" Yuri asked, his voice quiet and small.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Otabek stood up from his chair, going over to stand next to Yurio, wondering what the problem was.

"You know earlier, when we were messing around? You almost kissed me, but you stopped. Why?" Yuri dropped his hands to his side, finally turning his glance towards Otabek. Otabek's brows knitted together at the question, not really wanting to answer it right now.

"I didn't almost kiss you." Otabek said firmly, turning his back towards to fairy infront of him. Yuri sighed, tucking his hair behind his ear.

"Yeah, you did. Then you pulled back." Yuri proceeded with his question, wanting to get an answer from Otabek. The thought had been bugging him all day.

"No, Yuri, I didn't. That was just your childish imagination."

"Childish imagination? Otabek, you must be joking. Why are you denying this? Are you afraid of your own feelings?" Yuri took a step towards Otabek, almost pleading him to answer at this point in time.

"I don't have feeling's for you! Now can you just drop the stupid question and leave me be?" Otabek snapped, turning around to face the fairy behind him. Yuri stumbled back a little, startled by Otabek's sudden outburst.

"Fine, alright, whatever. Just don't try kiss me again then, yeah?"

****

Otabek was still asleep when Yuri awoke the next morning, and he decided he needed the time for himself. The fairy left the cabin and went over to the pond, sitting by the steady water as he stared at it.

As much as his specialty was manipulating earth, he did love to play with water. It felt different to earth, and acted differently. It was easier to control, and was more entertaining to play with. He loved to make different shapes out of the water, and loved to watch it as it dropped back into the pond again.

He lead back on the grass, wings spread wide as they soaked in the morning sun, the warmth sending a happy feeling through the fairy. Yuri liked to spend time by himself; for once everything was just a lot more peaceful. He hoped that soon his wing would heal enough to fly again, as that was something he missed. It was dangerous for a fairy to fly in the woods, but here in his open meadow? It would be simply perfect.

Sometimes Yuri wished Otabek was a fairy, so their love would be seen as valid. He wished there was someway to turn Otabek into a fairy. Unfortunately, that was not a possibility. It'd be too difficult, and the result would probably end up killing Otabek in the long run.

It would just be nice to have some other fairies around to talk to. Sure, there was Viktor, but he was a bit of an ass to Yuri at the moment. Everyone else had disappeared or been slaughtered, leaving just the smart few who ran away from it all.

Yuri stood up from where he was laying, fluttering his wings slightly to get any mud or grass off them. He loved his wings, and the pale shade of green they were. He loved how they shone in the sun, and how strong they once were.

His magic had gotten a lot stronger since his wings began to heal and he was glad to say the least, as it meant less physical labour on him. He could use his magic to clean, or to cook. It would exhaust him in the long run but that was okay. Or, thats what he thought at least. Maybe sometimes he'd have to do it himself.

"Yura," Otabek's voice came from behind the fairy. and Yuri let out a sigh, keeping his back towards the human. "I brought you food."

"I'm not some wild animal, Beka. Leave me alone, I can feed myself." The fairy snapped, balling his fists by his side. He hated being treated like a damn animal, even if the other person hadn't meant it to seem that way.

"Alright, sorry for bothering." Otabek sighed, turning back to walk to the cabin. Yuri glanced over his shoulder, frowning at himself. Why was he so defensive like this? It only made people hate him.

"Wait, Otabek," Yuri ran up to the human, wrapping his arms around his waist in a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I appreciate it. I do. I really do."

Otabek removed Yuri's arms from around his waist, turning to face the fairy behind him. Yuri suddenly felt like he had irritated Otabek, and dropped his hands to his side.

"You're an idiot, you know?" Otabek grinned, ruffling the hair of the fairy, causing him to swat at Otabek's hand.

"You're an asshole." Yuri replied back, reaching up to ruffle Otabek's hair back. He laughed, watching Otabek pout before him.

"C'mon, lets have breakfast. I'm hungry, plus, I want to ask to you something."

Yuri followed Otabek back inside the quaint cabin, wondering what the human had to ask him. What was he so curious about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking this so far? I'm not the greatest of writers I know, but I do enjoy it!


	5. Knight-Mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the pun? ;)

"What did you have to ask me?" Yuri questioned, tilting his head to the side as he stared at the human, waiting for some sort of response.

"Well, winter will be here soon. We need to go get some more food, stock up before it will be harder to travel," Otabek poked at the dying fire, letting out an annoyed huff as it died out. "I was wondering, will you let me go out to get some stuff?"

"That's... That's what you wanted to ask me?" Yuri stammered, raising a brow as the human continued to poke at the dead fire. He watched for a short while more before deciding to help, twirling his hand in a short motion, bringing the fire back to life before Otabek's eyes.

"You got to watch you dont singe my face off, Yura!" Otabek exclaimed, taking a hefty step back from the now roaring fire. The fairy rolled his eyes as he sat in front of the heat, holding his hands out. "And yes, that's what I wanted to ask you. Why, is it a problem?"

"How do I know you won't run away from me? How do I know you're staying true to your word?" The fairy had many questions, but managed to sum it up in just two. Otabek pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a sigh before sitting down next to Yuri.

"Do you not trust me?" Otabek asked. Yuri kept his gaze on the flickering fire, hands still out stretched to reach the warmth. "Yuri."

The fairy huffed, finally turning his attention to Otabek, dropping his hands in his lap. "Honestly? No, I don't. I don't think I could ever fully trust a human." Yuri spat, soon returning to warming himself by the fire.

"No need to be so nasty," Otabek grumbled, causing Yuri to groan. "Besides, I'm your friend. You can trust me."

"Friend. Is that what you'd call it? Beka, you're practically infatuated with me!" Yuri joked, earning a low chuckle from the human perched next to him.

"You wish I was." Otabek simply replied.

Yuri thought about it for a little while longer. He was right, winter would be here any day now, it was starting to get chillier as the days progressed. They would need a somewhat large supply of foods just incase worse came to worse. Otabek was the only one who could go out and venture into the human viklsge without looking out of place. Yuri wasn't about to walk into a human breeding nest, wings exposed and life on the line.

"Fine, alright, you can go. But I'll be waiting in the forest for your return, as you won't be able to leave or get back in without me. There is a small village not too far with plenty of stuff to choose from. Just grab what we need and haul your ass back to me. Got it?" Yuri spoke sternly, keeping eye contact with Otabek the entire time he spoke.

"Yes, your majesty." Otabek bluntly replied, a slap from the fairy following seconds after.

****

"Are you sure she won't hurt me?" Yuri asked, concerned on whether getting on the horse would be a good idea. Sure, he'd done it before, but he was still scared shitless of the animals. After all, they were a lot bigger than he was, and could quite easily hurt him.

"Bella is the calmest horse you'll ever meet, Yuri. Listen, after I get back from the village, I'll teach you to ride. Sound good?" Otabek suggested, holding out a hand so he could yank the fairy up on to the horse. Yuri took a deep breath and nodded, grabbing Otabek's hand and being hauled up on to the horse with ease. The fairy kept his arms firmly wrapped around Otabek's waist, too scared to loosen his grip. He didn't want to fall.

The ride out was calm and quiet, the chilly breeze brushing against them quite frequently. Eventually they got to a place where Yuri could finally dismount, and the fairy pointed in which direction Otabek needed to continue.

"That way, straight ahead. You can't miss the place. Don't take too long, please." The look in Yuri's eyes was enough to make Otabek's heart explode, and he promsied that he would hurry back with the stuff.

"Don't miss me too much." Otabek smirked down at the fairy, kicking his horse into a steady trot as he disappeared off into the distance. Yuri sighed and sat himself on a fallen tree trunk, being the tedious wait for Otabek.

Yuri was right, it wasn't too hard to find. What a lovely little place it was too. He left Bella just outside the village, hitched to a pole with another horse. He made his way through the anrrow winding streets before encountering a large open area in the middle, fruits and vegetables and all sorts of mumble jumble being sold there. It was obviously the markey, and it seemed to be busy today. Perhaps everyone was stocking up for winter time.

The knight made his was through the bustling crowd, grabbing everything he needed. Everyone was rather friendly there, obviously realising that Otabek wasn't from there. It wasn't at all like Jorvaskaar was; he learnt that this place was called Volunruud. What a pretty name, even if it did have a skrt of eerie edge to it.

Otabek approached the last stall, smiling up at the seller before grabbing what he needed and paying for it. Otabek didn't particularly want to ask Yuri how exactly he got his hands on this money, but he just hoped it didn't involve anything too gory.

"How strange to see a Jorvaskaar knight in Volunruud." The seller spoke, catching Otabek off guard.

"Really? I thought they came here quite regularly. My fellow knights used to brag about this place." Otabek replied with a grin, forgetting that every major hold was presented with a different type of armour. He still had his pretty much in check, even if he wasn't wearing the full thing now. Must've been the blue colour of his shirt.

"They stopped coming after we told them we wouldn't sell them any more mead. Bastard drunks." The woman joked, and Otabek laughed. It was true, Jorvaskaar knights loved their mead, but they couldn't handle it for shit.

"Very true, ma'am. I best be off home now. Thank you very much." With that, Otabek set back off to his horse, filling the saddle pack with the produce he had bought. He mounted again, kicking the horse into a fast trot, not wanting to keep Yuri waitingtoo long. Not by himself in a forest where he could potentially be killed.

He found his way back with no problem, and had never been more glad to see his fairy friend resting on the fallen tree. Otabek helped Yuri back onto Bella, the fairy seeming less worried this time around.

****

A few days later, and Otabek was yet to fulfill his deal and teaching Yuri to ride. The fairy was getting impatient.

"Are you every going to teach me to ride?" Yuri asked, following Otabek around the small kitchen, waiting to get an answer.

"Yes, but first," Otabek stopped what he was doing, turning to face Yuri. "I want to know more about magic."

"Magic?"

"Magic."

The fairy groaned and grabbed Otabek by the wrist, dragging him to the open space of the living area. He made Otabek sit on the floor, sitting himself moments after.

"What do you want to know?" Yuri spoke wth a bland tone, not really interested in showing off his magical abilities to a human.

"Everything." Otabek spoke enthusiastically, completely contrasting Yuri's dull and uniterested tone.

"No, that would take years. I'll just explain the basics, okay?"

"Okay!"

Yuri groaned, pushing his hair back from his face with a huff. Otabek waited like a child on christmas day, almost bursting with a childish excitement.

"Each fairy has a different wing colour, which represents just what they are best at doing. Mine is green, meaning it's easiest for me to manipulate earth. I can still do what other fairies do, it just takes practise. You following?" Otabek nodded within a second of Yuri's question, and the fairy continued. "Blue is water, Yellow is light, White is air and Pink is animals, but that is rare."

"You rhymed."

"Shut it, asshole. I can still manipulate water, light, air and animals, it would just take some practise to perfect. Which is why I'm so good with water too. Fairies wings help with their magic, and if they are damaged it makes it harder to do magic."

Otabek was listening contently to Yuri as he spoke, intrigued with the way of the fae.

"Sunlight and moonlight are important to us, and if we go too long with out it then it can hinder out abilites and will make our wings brittle."

"I see. That's pretty cool." Otabek grinned at Yuri. The fairy blushed ever so slightly, before waving his hands in front of him, creating a ball of light in his palms. Otabek gawked at the sight of this, still wondering just how fairies were able to do this.

"Yeah, I guess it is. As we become older, it will dwindle however. It will make us exhausted if we use magic." Yuri shrugged, waving his hands again, the ball of light disappearing before Otabek's eyes.

"I have the coolest friend in the universe." Otabek laughed, pushing himself up from the wooden floor. He helped the fairy up too, and Yuri was trying to hide his blush from the human.

"You can shut up right now, or I swear down I will sew your mouth shut." Yuri joked, pushing Otabek's shoulder with a playful grin tugging at his lips.

"Alright, alright. I'll stay quiet," Otabek grinned, holding a hand out for Yuri to take. "Now, shall we ride?"

The fairy couldn't help but grin, taking the human's hand in his own as Otabek lead him outside, to where Bella was grazing by the tree.

****

"You look like a natural!" Otabek exclaimed, taking a step back to admire the fairy sat upon his horse. Bella threw her head about, getting impatient and wanting to move. "Bella, be patient."

"It doesn't feel natural." Yuri complained, adjusting himself in the seat of the saddle, his face twisting as he tried to get himself into a postion which didn't hurt.

"You'll get used to it. It doesn't hurt after a while. All I can say now it that your ass will hurt after the first few times." Otabek patted his horse on the neck, earning a quiet whinny from her. Yuri did the same, grinning as he looked down at Otabek.

"Right, I think I'm ready." Yuri let out a deep breath as Otabek took a step back, kicking on the horse so she began to walk. Otabek had already told Yuri just how to control her, so he just walked around for a little bit. The knight leant back against the cherry blossom tree as he watched his friend and his horse get along swimmingly.

"Try going a little faster, Yura. I believe in you!" Otabek shouted encouragement from where he was sat, watching as the fairy nodded in response and kicked the horse on again, the gait changing from a rushed walk into a steady trot. "Watch how you're rising and falling, you don't want to hurt the horse or you. Find the rhythm!"

"You're distracting me, Beka!" Yuri yelled as he continued to trot around the quaint meadow, finally getting the hang of trotting. He found his rhythm, and it look like he was comfortable with it. He eventually trotted up to where Otabek was rested, letting out a breath of relief as he looked down at his human friend. "How was that?"

"Perfect. Told you, you're a natural," Otabek looked up at the blonde, before pushing himself off the tree and walking over to the side of Bella. "You done for today?"

"No, I'm quite enjoying this. I wish I had my own horse now." Yuri stroked the Bella's neck, before wrapping his arms around her neck from where he was sat, hugging the horse. Otabek grinned, glad that Yuri was finally okay with being sat on a horse.

****

It was beginning to get late now, and the two friends were just finishing off their food for the night. It was pretty much silent, apart from the occasional crack of the fire or whistle of the wind.

Otabek left to the kitchen to clean everything up, leaving Yuri to sit by the fire alone. The silence was broken by a scratch at the door. Strange, that never happened before. Another scratch, and then another. Then a _meow._

Yuri scampered over to the door and opened it, a small white and black cat making its way into the cabin. It went and sat straight by the fire, licking its paw as it sat on the floor.

"Uh, Beka?" The fairy called, closing the cabin door as he made his way over to the kitty. He knelt down by it, cocking his head to the side as he observed it.

"Yeah?" Otabek called from the kitchen, his voice muffled by the somewhat short distance between them. The cat meowed at Yuri, startling the fairy.

"There's a cat. In my cabin."

Those were the words that made Otabek reappear from the kitchen, a brow raised as he walked over to where Yuri was knelt. The cat didn't budge, just simply looked up at Otabek and mewed.

Otabek knelt down next to Yuri, a grin tugging at his lips as he looked at the animal in front of them. It was a beautiful cat, completely white apart from the face, paws and tip of the tail, which was a greyish black colour. It had bright blue eyes, which held a sense of curiousity in them. It's fur was long and fluffy, yet didn't seem matted. It was almost like a cloud.

"I want to keep it." Yuri said.

"I mean, it seems to have wondered here for a reason. Why not?" Otabek shrugged, reaching forward to pet the animal. It purred as Otabek stroked its head, leaning its head up into Otabek's palm. He grinned at the sight, before Yuri reached out and stroked the cat too.

"What shall we name it?" Yuri asked, picking the cat up to rest on his lap. The cat continued to purr as Yuri stroked its smooth fur.

"Hmm, how about... Sofia?" Otabek suggested, after obviously checking to see whether the cat was a male or female. Yuri hummed in response, nodding his head at the suggestion.

"Sofia. I like it."


	6. One Strike, Two Strikes, Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek seriously wants Yuri to kiss him.

Winter eventually made herself known, the wind always having a crisp chill to it, the first snow beginning to fall. The fire was almost always lit, keeping the canin toasty warm, a contrast from the harsh winter air outside.

The cat would refuse to go outside in the snow, no matter how hard Otabek tried to urge her to go. Yuri didn't complain, he quite liked the company of the animal.

It was a bitter winter morning, and both Yuri and Otabek were both sat in front the fire, silent as they petted the sleepy cat between them. The fairy pushed himself up from the floor, making his way upstairs. Otabek was left with the cat, picking up up and holding her in his lap. The cat purred at the touch of the human, rubbing against his hands with a quiet meow.

Yura was quick to arrive back by the fire place, holding out a large fluffy coat for Otabek.

"What's this for?" Otabek asked, removing the animal from his lap before standing up, taking the coat from Yuri's grip.

"Let's play outside!" The fairy beamed, putting on a coat himself. It was obviously uncomfortable for him to wear this coat, it was heavy and his wings were pressed down against his back. Otabek cringed.

"Yura, your wings-"

"My wings will be fine for a little while. As long as they aren't squashed down everyday for multiple hours no damaged will be done. Honest." Yuri interrupted Otabek, adjusting his coat around his shoulders. The human frowned as he too put on his coat, following Yuri out the door and out to the snowy meadow. The small pond was now frozen over in a thick layer of ice, the grass now covered in a soft white snow. The trees were bear, apart from the few ever-greens scattered around.

The fairy ran off without Otabek, jumping around in the snow as he laughed. The knight watched as the fairy enjoyed himself, closing the cabjn door behind him to keep the warmth in.

"Come on, slow coach!" Yuri yelled, cupping some snow in his hands and throwing it up into the air, watching as it fell on him and around him. Otabek chuckled and trodded through the snow towards Yuri, unexpectedly getting hit in the chest with a snow ball. He heard Yuri trying to stiffle his giggles, and Otabek declared war on the fairy.

The human picked up snow in his hands, shaping it into a ball before launching it towards the unsuspecting fairy, earning a _very_ manly scream from him. This time it was Otabek's turn to laugh, the two setting off into a very competitive snow ball fight. Yuri had an unfair advantage and could use his magic to create the snowballs faster than Otabek, but he couldn't aim overly well.

Otabek had a great aim, being a knight came with its perks, and he hit his friend with almost every snowball he threw. Eventually Yuri surrendered, throwing his hands up as the two gasped for breath, the activity proving difficult when it was cold and you had to drag yourself through some what thick snow.

"I surrender! You win, Beka, you win!" Yuri breathed, smiling brightly at his friend just a few feet away from him. Otabek nodded and dropped the snowball he had made, the compact ball shattering as it met with the snow below it.

"Oh c'mon, Yura. The fun can't be over yet." Otabek whined, marching over to the fairy. The blonde dusted the snow off his coat, and shook it out his hair. It wasn't any use, considering it began to snow again just seconds later.

"Otabek, I'm freezing my wings off. Can we please go back inside?" Otabek crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a child. "I'll make hot chocolate?"

"Fine. Deal."

****

The two were once again perched in front the fire place, sipping their hot chocolates and laughing at each others stories they had to tell each other. The cat was sat on Yuri's lap, fast asleep as the two friends conversed.

The fire roared, filling the room with a dim orange glow and a strongth warmth. Otabek grinned as he watched Yuri talk about the tricks he used to get up to when he lived at his fairy village. He watched the way he grinned everytime he would speak about his old friends, and the things they used to get up to. He listened as he laughed when he thought of something funny to say. It was obvious to Beka that he was in love with this fairy he had spent months living with. Everything about Yuri kept him captivated, the way he looked to the way he talked, how he slept, how his mood changed in a simple second.

"Are you listening?" Yuri snapped his fingers in front of Otabek's face, a brow raised as he looked at his human friend.

"Sorry, no." Otabek admitted, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as he let out a small chuckle. He placed his almost empty mug on the floor next to him, not expecting to have a fairy push him backwards from where he was sat.

Yuri frowned down at Otabek, a hand either side of his head as his blonde hair fell around him. Otabek grinned up at Yuri, a certain cheek about it causing Yuri to groan.

"How dare you not listen to me!" The fairy whined.

"I'm sorry Yura, my thoughts were else where." Otabek spoke softly, reaching up a steady hand to brush Yuri's hair back, giving him enough time to distract Yuri so he could sit himself up. The fairy was now sat in Otabek's lap, their faces just inches apart from each other now. Otabek took in a sharp inhale as he glanced down at Yuri's lips, wanting to kiss him ever so badly.

The fairy too glanced to Otabek's lips, resting his hands on his shoulders. Otabek had a firm grip on Yuri's waist, yet once again brought a hand up to tuck the hair behind his ear again, as it had fallen out when they sat up.

Yuri wanted to kiss Otabek just as badly as Otabek wanted to kiss him, and the temptation was truly strong. Otabek's heart was thumping in his chest, being this close to Yuri in such an intimate manner sending him into a flurry of thoughts. The two were silent with each other, just simply enjoying being so close to one another like this. The fairy leant forward ever so slightly, their lips almost brushing, but he quickly reacted and leant his forehead on Otabek's shoulder, letting out a low groan. Otabek sighed, still keeping his grip on Yuri's waist.

Why hadn't Yuri kissed him? The chemistry between the two was something neither of them could ignore. They both wanted that kiss, yet once again someone had stopped it, breaking the moment they shared.

"Yura," Otabek whispered, grabbing the attention of the fairy, Yuri finally pulling back to look at Otabek. The fairy's cheeks were flushed a light pink shade, and he found it difficult to keep eye contact with Otabek.  
"Why didn't you kiss me?"

"I.. I couldn't," Yuri sighed, shaking his head as he scrambled off Otabek's lap, getting to his feet in an instant. Otabek groaned and stood up too, wanting an answer that wasn't as simple as that. "Please."

"Yuri, it must be more than that. We both wanted it." Otabek spoke, taking a step towards his friend.

"I know, Beka, but I just can't okay?" Yuri said, his tone soft and meek. Yuri's eyes shone with a glimmer of sadness, and he was obviously hesitant to explain the real reason behind it.

Otabek let out a deep sigh. "This is bullshit." He grumbled, running a hand through his hair as he brushed past Yuri, heading upstairs to have some time to cool off.

The fairy took in a deep breath, turning to follow Otabek, only to stop himself in his tracks. It wasn't right, he'd explain fully later on. He didn't want anything to kick off right now.

He returned to play with the cat, hoping Otabek would calm down soon.

****

"So are you ready to tell me why you refuse to kiss me?" Otabek's tone was harsh and cold, sending a shiver up Yuri's spine.

"Maybe, have you stopped being such an asshole?" He snapped, shooing the cat ofd the table. Otabek rolled his eyes, shooting a glare at Yuri.

"I don't know, have you stopped being so indecisive?"

"Otabek, you're pushing your fucking luck right now." Yuri spat, causing Otabek to let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh am I?"

"Do you want to know or not?"

Otabek relaxed his shoulders, taking in a deep breath to calm himself before nodding.

"Okay. I can't kiss you, because of Viktor."

Otabek scoffed. "Viktor? Are you joking right now, Yuri?"

"Not one bit." Yuri kept a straight face as he spoke, his arms crossed over his chest. Otabek threw his hands up in the air, letting out a laugh.

"Of course, fucking Viktor. How did I not guess that?" Otabek raised his voice, causing the fairy to flinch. "Who cares Yuri! Who cares what he thinks?"

"Otabek if he finds out that we've have done anything remotely romantic, he will hunt you down and kill you!" Yuri's voice was full of concern, he was doing this so Otabek stayed safe, but the human didn't seem to understand that.

"Yuri, I..."

"No, Otabek. Just please listen to me. He will hunt you down and kill you, I'm not just saying this. He said this to me. I'm only doing this to protect you." Yuri spoke calmly, despite the anger raging inside of him. Otabek sighed and nodded at Yuri, taking in what the fairy had to say.

"I'm sorry for exploding like that, Yura, It wasn't fair. I just... I just really wanted to kiss you." Otabek mumbled, before being engulfed in a bear hug from Yuri. He was swift to hug back, thankfuk that Yuri was accepting of his apology.

"I know, I wanted to kiss you too," Yura pulled back from the hug to look at Otabek. "What if I just kissed you on the cheek instead?"

"I'm okay with that." Otabek grinned, Yuri grinning back seconds later. The fairy pressed his lips to Otabek's soft cheek, letting himself blush seconds after.

****

"Yura," Otabek mumbled, shaking the sleeping fairy's shoulder. Yuri groaned, swatting Otabek's hand away. "Yura, wake up."

Yuri groaned against, cuddling deeper into Otabek's chest as he tried to sleep, not wanting to wake up. Otabek smiled softly down at the fairy, brushing his blonde hair back from his face.

"Hey, Yura," Otabek mumbled, leaning down to press a sweet lingering kiss to his cheek, causing Yuri to whine as he pushed Otabek away, rubbing his eyes. "Morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning, asshole," Yuri grumbled, sleepily grinning up at the man above him. "Do you watch me sleep?"

"Maybe. You look cute." Otabek admitted, stretching out his stiff limbs slightly.

"Fuck off." Yuri chuckled, sitting himself up and pushing himself out of the bed.

"Make me some food," Otabek called as Yuri jogged downstairs, watching him disappear. "Please!"

"No, you lazy git!" Yuri yelled up the stairs. Otabek chuckled to himself, watching as the cat hopped up onto the bed and cuddled up next to him.

He pet the animal, listening to her purr as he ran his hands through her white fluffy fur. The cat mewed and rolled onto her back, tail waggling as she pawed at Otabek's hands. Beka grinned as he played with the animal.

A few minutes later Otabek finally left the warmth and comfort of the bed, carrying the kitty in his arms as he entered the kitchen where Yuri was making some breakfast for them both.

"I wondered where she'd gone." Yuri mumbled, glancing over his shoulder at Otabek with a quick grin.

"She was with her favourite person, weren't you Sofia?" The cat mewed at Otabek, weirdly content with being held like a human baby.

"Don't hold her like that. Put Sofia down." Yuri demanded, Otabek placing the cat down on the floor seconds later.

The cat rushed out the room, amusing Otabek and causing him to laugh. Animals were so strange sometimes.

It began to get colder as the day went on, and Yuri stayed cuddled into Otabek as they once again shared stories with each other by the fire.

Otabek was hoping that soon Yuri would forget about what Viktor said and just kiss him. He had strong feelings for this fairy he found, and the past few months had really been something.

Yuri had been very defensive and hostile towards Otabek at first, but now was always by his side. Not much changed about the offensive nicknames, but that was Yuri. The fairy had slowly opened up to Otabek, dropping his guard around him. Otabek had never dreamed of ever finding a fairy, let alone completely falling head over heels for one.

He hoped Yuri felt the same way about him, and it seemed that way from just how he acted. Otabek had almost completely forgotten about his life back in Jorvaskaar; he secretly hoped that he would never have to go back, and would spend the rest of his time with Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't proof read, so I'm very sorry for all the mistakes lol.


	7. A Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finally makes the damn move.

The two were sat in front of the fire place, the dim light illuminating the room. Winter had really kicked in now, and it was far too cold to go outside anymore. The snow was deep, and could easily keep you trapped.

Yuri's wing had almost fully healed now, a tiny tear was all that was left to show the damage done in the past. However, the cold made his wings much more susceptible to damaged, so he spent most of his time sat by the fire, keeping his wings warm and safe. Otabek didn't mind waiting on the fairy like this, as long as Yuri kept safe and happy, that was all that mattered to him.

The cat usually stayed huddled by the fire too, either on her own or curled up in Yuri's lap, purring contently as he stroked her. Otabek found himself head over heels for the fairy at the moment in time, and every day was a struggle just to not jump on him and claim him as his own. He respected what Yuri was doing, refusing to take their friendship any further in fear of Otabek getting hurt, or even killed, by Viktor. But at the same time, Beka just wanted to be able to hold Yuri, to kiss him and to have him as _his._

As much as he wanted all of that, he didn't want to be hurt or killed just for simply loving someone. He didn't even know if Yuri liked him back in that way.

Spoiler: Of course he does.

Yuri fell in love with Otabek the moment he laid eyes of the human. If any other human had been there to help him, he would've run and never looked back. He would've hidden away from the world. Something about Beka just seemed different; sincere, kind, incredibly gorgeous. Everything about him. Then he got to know him even more and was stuck in a sand pit of love, getting sucked deeper and deeper, and soon enough he would be completely engulfed.

"What you thinking about?" Otabek asked, sitting himself down next to the fairy, the fire crackling in the back. Yuri shrugged, shooting a small smile in Otabek's direction.

"A lot of things. You, the fairies, the world." Yuri spoke, a dull smile on his lips as he spoke. The human watched as Yuri's face twisted into a frown.

"Me?" Otabek rested his hand on Yuri's knee, scooting himself closer to the fairy. "What about me?"

"Just you. Everything about you." The fairy grinned, his frown suddenly disappearing from existence. A light pink colour dusted his cheeks as he looked at Otabek beside him.

"All good, I hope?" Otabek joked, lifting his hand from Yuri's knee to tuck a stray strand on blonde hair behind his ear, Yuri almost shuddering at the touch.

"Of course all good. What bad is there about you?" The cat chirped in Yuri's lap, stretching her paws out before opening her eyes, waking her from her usual nap. Yuri grinned and watched as she trotted away from the two, taking her place on the small table.

"There is a lot of bad about me, Yuri. There is bad in everyone. Some just choose not to see it." Otabek pushed himself up from the floor, letting out a muffled groan as he did. Yuri watched, letting himself pout as Otabek walked away into the kitchen.

He was right in a way; there was bad in everyone, yet some just choose not to see it. But no matter how hard Yuri looked, there was still nothing that he could see that was so bad about Otabek. He was a kind and caring person, who had his moments when provoked, but that was rare and never really happened. Not to forget the fact that he was just absolutely stunning. His slightly tanned skin, his dark hair, his bright eyes, the way he spoke to the way he slept. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him. He was completely and utterly flawless.

Yuri, however, could only see himself as one big flaw. Not only had he ran away to save himself and watched as his only friend died, but he had fallen madly in love with a _human._ That was forbidden, yet he couldn't stop himself. Yuri was rude, he said what he wanted and he had no filter, he could easily become annoyed and start a petty argument which could've been avoided. He saw himself as a burden to Otabek, as the human practically did everything for him. He wondered what he could do to give back to Otabek.

****

"Otabek, am I a burden to you?" Yuri asked, fiddling with his fingers as he sat on the edge of his bed, Otabek lead down behind him. He felt the bed shift as Otabek moved himself to sit next to the fairy, wondering what on earth he was going on about.

"Yura, what are you talking about? Why would you be a burden to me?" Otabek frowned, placing a gentle finger under Yuri's chin to make Yuri look at him. The fairy had a sadness and guilt in his eyes one could only explain if they'd seen it themselves. "What's got you thinking like this?"

"I'm not a very nice fairy to begin with, I always insult you and start petty arguments. I never help with cleaning or cooking that much, I'm pretty much useless." Yuri shrugged, moving so his head was leant on Otabek's shoulder, a sigh leaving his lips as he did so. Otabek rested his head on top of Yuri's, reaching his hand out to intertwine his fingers with Yuri's. His hand was bigger than Yuri's, the fairy's hand small and slender compared to his. They fit together like two puzzle pieces.

"Don't think like that, Yuri. That's who you are and that is okay. I like you for who you are. I like you for you. Don't change, please." Otabek spoke in a soft and low tone, feeling Yuri squeeze his hand weakly as he spoke. He smiled at the gesture, squeezing Yuri's hand back. The fairy laughed and moved his head from Otabek's shoulder, looking at him with a warm grin.

"You're amazing," Yuri mumbled, glancing down at their intertwined hands for a brief second before looking back up at Otabek. "I want to kiss you."

"Then do so." Otabek replied in a flash, hoping and praying that this time Yuri would truly kiss him, the urge growing every day and getting harder to hold back. But no, Yuri shook his head, releasinc his hand from Otabek's as he stood up, walking to the other side of the room where the window was located. It was almost pitch black outside, but Yura could still see the snow as it fell and settled on the ground. It was peaceful to watch, it cleared your mind of all thoughts.

Otabek stood up, making his way over to Yuri and standing beside him, also watching the snow as it fell. They should be getting to bed, but the world outside looked so untouched thag it was simply breath taking.

"Why?" Otabek muttered, catching Yuri's attention from the snow outside.

"Beka, I don't want to start another argument now. I'm tired and I want to sleep. Please." Yuri groaned, tucking his hair behind his ear as he sharply turned and walked over to the bed, Otabek following in close pursuit.

The fairy climbed in one side, Otabek rushing around to the other side to slip underneath the covers.

"Yuri, please. You both know we want this." Otabek pleaded, shuffling his self closer to Yuri's body. The fairy sighed and nodded, resting his head on his hand.

"I know we both do, but-"

"But Viktor, I get it." Otabek muttered lowly, rolling his eyes as he turned over, his back facing towards Yuri. The blonde sighed and put out the small candle lamp next to him, the room falling into darkness.

He laid there, watching Otabek, head still rested on his hand. He didn't want Otabek to stay mad at him forever, and he knew that Otabek was right in some sort of way. Who cares what Viktor thinks? It's not like he would ever find out about them any way, so what was truly holding him back? Nothing.

He'd be playing a dangerous game by doing this.

"Beka, look at me." Yuri whispered, tapping his friend on the shoulder. Otabek turned himself over to look at Yuri, his facial features bareky visible due to the low light, but Yuri could still see how gorgeous he looked.

Without a word a warning, Yuri leant down and pressed his lips against Otabek's, finally kissing the human with a sweetness only a fairy could behold. Otabek was swift to kiss back, his hand flying up to rest on the back on Yuri's neck, sitting himself up a little more to deepen the kiss.

The fairy moved himself so he was straddling Otabek's waist, the humans hands now resting on his hips as they shared what they both desperately wanted. Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly, and there was nothing in the world which could compare with this kiss.

Yuri was the first to break this kiss, pulling back to look at Otabek, despite the darkness of the room around them. Both were breathing somewhat heavily, not prepared for a kiss that spectacular. In fact, Otabek wasn't prepared for the kiss at all, getting throw off guard when Yuri first kissed him.

"Yura," Otabek grinned, wrapping his arms around the fairy's waist to pull him down on top of him. "You kissed me!"

"That I did." Yuri laughed quietly, resting his head on Otabek's chest with a content sigh.

****

The snow held up through out the night and had somewhat melted by the next morning, the day slightly warmer than the rest. It was a nice sight to wake up to, the sun glimmering as it ht the melting snow, illuminating the ground around.

Yuri was awake before Otabek for once, and had been leant on the edge of the window watching the birds chirp and fly from tree to tree. Bella was down below at the cherry tree, unphased by the cold and snow which surrounded her.

Yuri had suggested that they create a shelter for Bella, but Otabek explained how these horses were built for cold weather, and would be completely fine outside in the cold. He wasn't wrong, and Bella seemed to love galloping around in the fresh snow and kicking it up.

The bed creaked from behind the fairy as Otabek woke, sitting himself up from his sleep. Yuri glanced over his shoulder at him, giving him a soft grin before looking back out the window. Otabek dragged himself over to where Yuri was standing, placing a hand on his lower back to catch his attention.

"Morning," He mumbled, voice still hoarse and sleepy. Yuri turned to look at him, embracing him in a tight hug, the human hugging back seconds later. "Did I dream last night?"

"No, you didn't." Yuri blushed, pulling back from the hug to hide his face in his hands, slightly embarrassed about randomly kisisng Otabek last night. It wasn't the best sitaution to kiss him in, but he wasn't going to hold back any longer. They both agreed they wanted to do it.

"Why are you hiding away? I very much enjoyed it." Otabek chuckled, gently wrapping his fingers around Yuri's wrists and removing his hands from his face.

"Because I made it awkward." Yuri mumbled, glancing up at Otabek. He had a heart warming grin on his face the made Yuri just melt in his arms, and he was suddenly completely submerged in the sand pit of love. That was it, there was no going back now.

"Yura, you're really cute." Otabek admitted, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the tip of the fairy's nose, causing him to whine and hide his face in Otabek's chest.

"Says you. Asshole." Yuri said, a certain cheekiness about his tone as he spoke. The two shared a swift kiss once again before heading off downstairs, Yuri's hand in Otabek's as he lead him down the stairs.

Yuri watched Otabek as he made breakfast, watching him cook up something he'd never had before. It looked amazing, and Yuri couldn't wait to taste it.

Just as expected, the food was incredible. Otabek had a talent; cooking. It was amazing what he could whip up with the limited ingredients they had.

"I'm going to go outside and check on Bella since the weather is holding up. You staying here?" Otabek asked, opening the front door before looking back at Yuri, who was once against sat cross legged at the fire. He nodded, pointing to the cat fast asleep in his lap. The knight laughed silently, shaking his head before walking outside and closing the door behind him.

Yuri considered himself a very lucky person. He had an amazing friend- was friend the right word?- who cared for him and stayed with him. Otabek helped Yuri more than he could wish for, by doing all sorts of helpful things around the cabin. It seemed like he was willing to this all, and Yuri helped where he could. His magic came in handy a lot of the time when trying to do things such as dust in high places, or clean the ashes out the fire place. No one had ever cared about Yuri this much before and it felt strange, he wanted to run, he was scared that Otabek would leave, or get hurt like everyone else had.

But the human constantly reassured him that he was here to stay, and that no matter what he would stay by his side and help him. Otabek cared, probably more than what he shoukd, and that caring would maybe one day put him in serious danger.


	8. Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Otabek confront each other.

Spring seemed to poke her head through winters harsh wall early that year, the cold weather passing over and the snow melting away like it was never there to begin with. Yuri and Otabek had grown incredibly close as winter crept by and spring emerged, the two deciding they would be together, but hide it from the rest of the world.

By that, they mean Viktor.

The daffodils scattered themselves around the fresh green meadow, the cherry blossom tree once again full of blossoms, the flowers blooming and the wildlife waking up from their winter slumber. It was so lovely to see the world come alive again after many months being so dormant and bland.

The two were sat by the pond in the early morning sun, taking in the dull heat as the minutes ticked by, the sound of the water rippling relaxing them both greatly. Bella was asleep by the cherry tree as she usually was, the cat resting just to the side of her.

"Aren't you glad spring is here?" Otabek hummed, laying back in the grass, letting the green blades tickle his skin. The fairy nodded in response, watching his partner as he lounged in the sun.

"Very, I thought my wings were about to give out on me again." Yuri laughed, fluttering his wings a little to emphasise his point. It was nice to finally feel heat other than fire on his wings, and with the suns energy he felt more alive than ever.

The human sat himself up with a slight groan, turning his attention to the fairy to the side of him. Yuri shot Otabek a heart-warming smile, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Otabek's lips. It was short and sweet, Yuri's favourite kind of kisses.

"Do the magic thing you do with the water." Otabek grinned, earning an eye roll from Yuri before the fairy knelt on his knees by the waters edge, waving his hands about in a gentle fashion, the water bending and twisting up in a column of magical art. Otabek was still stunned whenever Yuri did anything like this, he could never get it through his head that this was real, and happening in front of his very eyes.

Otabek grinned brightly as Yuri continued to manipulate the liquid, watching it jump and dance in the air, seeming to have a mind of its own as it moved about. Eventually Yuri dropped the water back into the pond, Otabek slowly clapping his hands together after Yurio's performance. The fairy blushed and turned his face away from Otabek, flicking his hand up in a swift motion, the water flying up and splashing Otabek.

"You do that every damn time!" Otabek muttered, a playfulness to his voice neither of them could deny. The human looked down at the wet patch of his shirt, letting out a short sigh and he slipped it off over his head, pushing himself up from the ground to go and hang it over the branch on the tree, letting it dry out in the spring sun.

"You should learn." Yuri replied, standing himself up to walk over to Otabek under the tree, pushing him up against the trunk of the tree.

"Hi." Otabek whispered, a tender grin on his lips as he looked at Yuri in front of him, the fairy's emerald eyes shining in the glow of the sun.

"Hi," Yuri muttered, pressing yet another kiss to his partner's lips, enjoying this oh so perfect moment in time together. "You look nice without a shirt on."

"You're too kind," Otabek joked, earning a frown the fairy and a small huff. "Thank you, Yura."

The nickname still gave the fairy butterflies in his stomach, causing him to become flustered at the simple four lettered nick name Otabek had given him. It was a magical experience every single time, and there were just so many ways Beka could say it that got Yuri going. He loved it when he said it so casually, but it made him weak at the knees if he ever whispered it in his ear when they were slow dancing, or just before they were about to go to sleep. It made his stomach twist whenever Otabek uttered it when Yuri kissed that certain spot underneath his jaw, the raspy way he spoke in those times giving it a different feel.

Quite frankly, Yura was completely whipped by this human that found him one day in the woods. Everything about him just had Yuri captured. Not a single thing could pull Yuri out, and he was okay with that.

"I'm going to head inside before I get burnt. Plus, I need a new shirt." Otabek spoke, ducking underneath the fairy's arm before pressing a simple kiss to his cheek, jogging off into the small cabin without another word to the fairy.

The blonde let himself smile, turning to head back into the cabin himself when the snapping of a twig caught his attention. He whipped around, expecting to see someone lurking around in the bushes, but nothing. Perhaps it was just Bella.

When he turned back around to continue walking into the cabin, he didn't expect Viktor to be standing there infront of him. Not with a stern and disappointed look gracing his features, arms crossed over his chest. Yuri cocked his head to the side, wondering what was causing his fellow fairy to look as pissed off as this.

"Gees, someones not a happy bunny today." Yuri commented, scoffing at the end of his sentence as he went to step around Viktor, only to be stopped.

"What did I tell you, Yurio? Do you not listen?" Viktor spoke in a low, harsh tone. It sent shivers down Yuri's spine, leaving an eerie feeling in its place.

"What do you mean, Vitya?" Yuri snapped, glaring up at the taller fairy, wanting to get past him so he could go be with Otabek.

_Shit._

That's when Yuri realised that Viktor must have seen them together just now, sudde ly explaining the look on his face and the tone in his voice. The younger fairy let his guard down, his shoulders slumping down as he lowered his head.

"Viktor, please, just hear me out and I'll-"

"I told you Yuri. You do not do anything like what you were doing with humans. You are a disgrace to the fairy race." Viktor spat, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at Yuri, the other fairy cowering at Viktor's words.

"And you're not?! You loved a human too, jerk! I am no disgrace to the fairy race, I am in love! What is so wrong with being in love, Viktor?!" Yuri yelled, finally snapping at Viktor, not understanding why he couldn't see what Yuri could. Otabek was a good guy and he meant no harm in what he was doing. They both loved each other and would stand by each others side through everything, yet Viktor still saw Otabek as a walking parasite to the earth, the urge to discard of him growing each time they met.

"You are not in love, Yurio! Get that through your thick head before you get yourself killed!" Viktor shouted back, before taking in a deep breath to calm himself slightly, before continuing on with Yuri. "Get him out of here. If I come back tonight and he is still here, then I have no choice but to kill him."

****

Yuri burst into the cabin, absolutely fuming about his confrontation with Viktor just moments ago. The fairy was practically steamkng from the ears out of pure anger and hatred.

Otabek appeared from upstairs, a new shirt now covering his torso, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face as he watched the fairy rush around.

"Yura, what's gotten into you?"

"Get out. Get out and never come back here. I don't want you here anymore, Otabek." Yuri growled, pointing to the still open cabin door. Of course, Otabek was taken aback by these words, wondering what on earth he had done so wrong for Yuri to kick him out.

"Yuri, what's going on?" Otabek asked, takong a step towards the irritated fairy, a mistake in his own path.

"It was a mistake bringing you here in the first place! I should've just left without you, I should've never fallen in love with you!" Tears were falling down Yuri's cheeks as he stared at the human, watching his face turn from shock to a dark frown.

"After all this time, and this is what I get?" Otabek spoke low and quiet, his heart breaking as Yuri continued to cry.

"You're disgusting, you killed my friends and family. God, I was so stupid to think a human would ever love me. I was stupid to think that I was ever in love with a scum like you." Yuri sneered, and Otabek didn't reply back. He simply walked out the open door and out to his horse, taking up the beast faster than he ever had before, ready to leave this place once and for all. Sure, he had no where to go, but what was the point anymore.

****

The fairy helped Otabek get out of the protective layer, so he could find his way back to where ever he needed to go. Yuri left without a word to Otabek, rushing off as tears threatened to spill again. Otabek was left by himself, just him and Bella again. He left out a long and deep sigh, the events of the past still occuring over and over again in his head. Yuri never loved him, he said it was a mistake, that he was scum. What had Otabek done so wrong as to deserve this?

The knight kicked his horse on, making their way through the forest in utter silence. It all seemed like a dream; a nightmare which he wasn't able to wake himself from. Bella huffed as the two walked alone, shaking her head before glancing back at Otabek. Otabek forced her a sad smile, patting the side of her neck. If this was meant to be then so be it, but it seemed like there was something else behind it all.

Eventually they stopped walking, Otabek dismounting from his horse with a groan as he lead her through to a smallish opening, where they could both rest for the night.

Rest was the last thing they'd be getting.

"Well if it isn't the parasite." The voice was cold and had a dark feel about it, and Otabek knew exactly who it was.

"I should've known you were behind this Viktor." Otabek replied, turning to face the fairy behind him. The two glared at each other for a good while, neither of them having anything to say to the other.

"I warned Yuri-"

"I know, but it's over now. I hope you're happy. Why don't you just fuck off and leave me alone?" Otabek snapped, turning back around to untack his horse, slipping the saddle off and placing it down next to the base of the tree Bella was standing next to.

"I told Yuri that if he was to do anything with you that I didn't like, I'd have to hurt you. I stick to my word."

Otabek's eyebrows furrowed together at these words, his hand absent-mindedly falling to rest on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw if he needed to. Viktor had a dirty smirk plastered on that smug face of his, his stance signifying that he was ready to hurt Otabek.

"Viktor, if you just leave now, I won't hurt you." Otabek warned, truly wanting Viktor to leave. If he nad to kill Viktor to keep himself safe from harm, then that is what he would do.

Viktor simply chuckled, shaking his head with a tut, glaring at Otabek with an evil grin. He flicked his hand up, Otabek's sword flying out from where it rested, now in complete control of Viktor. Otabek was truly screwed now, if Viktor waned to kill him then he had every chance to and Otabek wouldn't be anle to do a single thing.

But would it be so bad to die? After all, he'd just lost the most important thing in his life. He had nothing.

The fairy grabbed the sword from the air, his hand wrapping around the handle. He snickered to himself, finally getting the revenge he wanted; no, the revenge he _needed_. Viktor lunged forward, Otabek managing to dodge him, falling onto his back after tripping over the root of the tree. The fairy stood above him, tip of the sword rested on Otabek's stomach. This was it, this is how Otabek would die. Slain by a fairy he thought of as a friend. Slain by his own sword, unable to fight back.

Viktor's evil grin faded, a frown now replacing it.

"I've always wanted to kill a human," His words were chilling, sending a fear through Otabek that he'd never experienced before. "It'd be wrong to kill you."

The words confused the human, his breathing heavy as he panicked over the current situation he was stuck in. Viktor scowled at Otabek as he lead on the floor, completely open and vulnerable. It was an unfair fight which Viktor refused to participate in. But he would keep his word.

He dug the sword into Otabek's stomach, piercing the skin with an ease which felt oddly satisfying. It seemed too easy. Otabek let out a breathy scream at the sudden oain seering through his body. The fairy drew the sword to the side, slicing the skin of Otabek's stomach. It wasn't deep enough to harm him, but was enough thag his recovery would be long and painful, hindering him from being able to do much at all. The blood was already seeping through the thin fabric of Otabek's shirt, his fingers absent-mindedly ghosting over his wound, blood soaking his fingers and the skin around his wound. The fairy discarded of the weapon to the side, the metal creating a dull clang as it fell.

"It's not enough to kill you yet. You should be thankful." With that, Viktor was gone, leaving Otabek alone and wounded in the middle of no where.

The wound was still bleeding at a somewhat alarming rate, the warm liquid staining his shirt and grass around him. The knight managed to get his feet, despite the incredible amount of discomfort and agony it caused him. He had a bandage in the saddle bag he kept on Bella's saddle, and was now very thankful he was taught to always carry it. Eventually he got the bandage and wrapped it around his stomach as tight as he could to stop the bleeding. He felt faint, as if he could pass out at any given moment.

However, the pain was nothing compared to the heart ache Yuri caused him.


	9. Regret Is A Weird Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who saved Otabek?

Yuri sat alone in his cabin, the silence around him bearing down on him. It made him feel guilty, Otabek hated him now for sure. Even if Yuri went out and found him, Otabek would most likely turn away in disgust. After all, he deserved it for what he said.

He wanted Otabek with him, he cared for that man more than anything else in the world. He wanted him by his side, to be able to hold him and kiss and just be in his company. He would do anything to turn back time and have Otabek with him again.

Even Sofia was different now the human was gone. She was quieter and slept a lot more. Her meowing died down and she spent a lot of time by herself, or outside sat by the pond where Otabek usually sat himself. It was strange; she missed him just as much as the fairy did.

Yuri longed for Otabek to return, even though he knew it was practically impossible to do so. If Otabek was to ever return then Viktor would sure as hell kill them both. At least he'd die with the one he loved though.

Many times Yuri had actually contemplated going to find Beka in the woods, but held himself back from doing so. It felt wrong but right and it conflicted him in ways he wasn't used to. He'd never been so torn over something.

It had been a few days, and each day the temptation to wonder out and find his lover grew with an almighty rage. But as each day passed, Yuri grew more worried over how Otabek was doing. He didn't know whether he was alive or dead, and the simply thought of him even being hurt sent his heart into a fluttering mess.

Everything was a little more dull without Otabek humming tunes by Yuri's side. The fire seemed a dwindle quicker, the heat not as strong. The nights were lonely, his bed empty and cold. The outside world seemed bland and dead to him, nothing new catching his eye. The food had no taste, every day passing with a dull sting. This is how it was going to be from now on, and as hard as that was on the fairy, Yuri had to accept it at some time.

He honestly wanted to believe that Beka was okay, but something deep down was telling him that the human had fallen into danger and  needed urgent help. Perhaps that was just Yuri being the paranoid creature he was. The feeling gnawed at him every aching minute of the day, but Yuri stayed locked in his cabin in a dangerous silence.

Yuri's blonde hair fell over one shoulder, using his finger to twiddle the strands around his finger as he thought about what he was to do, and what his next course of action would be.

One might compare how Yuri felt to a moonless night, no stars in the sky yet no clouds to block them. The sky was empty and bland, and it was strange. The world seemed to lose it's happy colour, and everything around him also seemed to become more depressing. The birds were the first thing to fall into silence, the cat was the next. Yuri was the last.

The fairy was deeply and dangerously in love with Otabek despite his attempts of holding his feelings back to save them both from hurt. It was everything about the human which kept him captured in this inescapable net. Otabek's raspy morning voice when he whispered a quiet good morning to Yuri, the way his hair fell in front of his dark eyes and framed his face perfectly. The way he walked and made himself known, his muscular body a complete contrast to Yuri's slender build. They fit together like a puzzle piece when they embraced. He missed the feel of his lips against his own, and how Otabek would hold Yuri close as they kissed. He missed the feel of Otabek's firm grip on his waist as they slow danced to the music in their heads, or the tune Otabek was humming. The fights, the laughter, the silence, it was all gone. Gone and never to be seen again. It almost drove Yuri into a state of insanity.

Once again Yuri was alone. He refused to let Viktor come anywhere near his cabin anymore, not wanting to see the person who ruined his whole life in a matter of seconds.  It only made him feel worse about the whole situation he had been forced into.

Yuri was sat outside where he used to sit with Otabek, trying to imagine what it felt like when he was here. It was almsot impossible to do, and it felt like Otabek was slowly turning into a fading memory. That was the scariest part of all this; it felt as if Otabek was being erased from his memory. The cat was sleepinv underneath the cherry blossom tree, he coat covered with a few fallen blossoms. Even his magic seemed to dwindle.

The water danced around in the air as Yuri loved his hands about, the feel of it no longer magical. He let a sigh escape his body as the water dropped back into the pond, little water droplets splashing up as it returned to its normal state. The fairy led back in the grass, his wings splayed out to take in as much as the spring sun as possible, his mind racing once again with the thought of _him._

"Yurio, why are you so down?" A voice disturbed Yuri's some what peaceful silence, a voice he never wanted to hear again.

"I'll give you one guess, Viktor." He snapped, holding a hand over his eyes to shade the rays of the sun as he looked up at the fairy standing above him.

"It's better this way." Viktor mumbled, feeling slightly guilty in himself for causing Yuri to revert back to his old ways. The blonde stood himself up to face Viktor, his face moulded i to a disgusted frown.

"You damn well know it is not better this way, Vitya!" Yuri yelled, pushing Viktors chest and causing the ither fairy to stumble back at the sudden force against him. "You've fucking ruined everything for me!"

"Yuri, listen-"

"No, Viktor! Once again you just had to have your way with everything, the world has to please you and only you. Nothing else matters as long as you're happy. You're an actual asshole." Yuri spoke lowly, his tone pure resentment as he glared at Viktor. The silver haired fairy fiddled with his fingers and lowered his head in shame, he was only trying to protect Yuri and had only caused him more pain in the long run.

****

Otabek's wound had gotten significantly worse over the past few days. It being out in the open and having no clean bandages to change into made it east for infection to set in a spread. It was obvious the wound was infected by now, a yellow pussy liquid oozing out from the gaping slash in his stomach. At most times it was almost too painful for Otabek to move, and he had been stuck in the same small area for that time.

Bella was concerned for her rider, wondering why he was constantly groaning and constantly having to stop. She knew something was wrong with him.

The pain eventually got too unbearable, Itabek collapsing against a tree as a severe pain seared through his stomach, the wound throbbing as it tried to fight the infection. Otabek was sure that he would die out here, left to rot in the deep of ghe forest. Nothing he could do would be enough to save him now. Viktor was right, it wasn'tenough to kill him straight away. But no matter what, it would kill him eventually. He felt like that time was approaching fast.

He wasn't scared to die; in fact, he very much welcomed the thought. After all, he had no food, no water, no shelter, no where to go back to, no place to call home. He had nothing left in his miserable life to keep him going. The pain in his stomach was enough on its own, but the breaking of his heart at the thought of Yuri's words doubled the pain immensely. He wished for it all to end, so he could finally be free of it all. He closed his eyes as he leant his head back against the tree, the world around him turning dark and cold.

****

"Yuuri, where did I go wrong?" Viktor asked, sitting himself on the small wooden seat near their table. His partner let out a sigh, his shoulders rising and falling in a shrug. "I just wanted him to be happy."

"Viktor, you can't medal with other people's relationships. I know that you were just trying to protect him, but he was happy and safe with Otabek." Yuuri replied, placing a bowl of soup down in front of Viktor, the silver haired fairy giving a thankful grin to Yuuri in return. Yuuri sat down next to Viktor, his own bowl of soup placed in front of him. The two ate in a silence, neither uncomfortable or comfortable.

"I was wrong to do such a thing to Otabek. He'd never hurt Yuri, not once. Yet I had to go and hurt him." Suddenly Viktor rose from the table, confusing his partner at his sudden out burst.

"Vitya, where are you going?" Yuuri reached out and grabbed Viktors wrist, rising from his own seat to talk to him. The silver haired fairy had a pained expression on his face as he glanced towards the door and then back at Yuuri.

"I can't just leave him, I have to go see if he's still alive. I need to go save him." Viktor rushed, trying to pull his wrist from Yuuri's grip. Yuuri let out a deep sigh and shook his head, Viktor's struggling coming to an end.

"Viktor, you severly injured him. He's more than likely dead right now. But, if you truly want to know if he's okay then I'll go. After all, I am a doctor Viktor." Yuuri gave Viktor a warming smile, the other fairy nodding in agreement before pulling Yuuri into a tight hug, the two embracing for a short while. When they pulled back from each other Yuuri planted a soft kiss to Viktor's lips, a sign to silently say that he'd be back soon, and not to worry his mind any longer.

Yuuri grabbed a small bag which had a bunch of medical things in such, such a bandages, medicines, things to stitch up open wounds and all. He left without another word to Viktor, rushing off into the woods to try find this Otabek man Viktor had been rambling on about. He had no idea what he looked like, but knew he would know him when he saw him. The massive wound on his stomach was sure to be a dead give a way in this situation.

Yuuri spent a few hours wondering around the woods, checking high and low for any sign of the injured human. It was starting to set in Yuuri's mind that perhaps he was too late to save Otabek, or that he had made his way out of the forest. That was until he heard the faint nicker of a horse, and turned to see a black mare stood next to a tree, fully tacked and no one around. That was the strange part, the fact that there was no one around for this horse. Or maybe there was.

Yuuri took a step closer before seeing Otabek collapsed against the tree, and from first glance it looked as if he was too late. But on closer expectation he was still breathing weakly, giving Yuuri a chance to save him as best he could. The fairy rushed over to his side, kneeling down before carefuly adjusting how Otabek was sat, so he could work on him. It was obvious he was passed out cold and not just sleeping, so this may be a lot easier than Yuuri first thought.

He lifted Otabek's shirt to inspect the wound, pursing his lips together as he frowned at the severity of it all. After placing his bag down on the floor next ro him, he rummaged through his bag and eventually managed to find exactly what he needed. It took a while to clean out the wound as best he could, stitch it up and place a clean bandage over it, but once he was done he was satisfied, having a strong feeling that Otabek would make it through this time around.

"Damn it, Viktor. You caused some serious injury to him. I'm disappointed." Yuuri mumbled to himself as he packed up his stuff into his small shoulder bag again, letting out a sigh as he stared at Otabek, who was still passed out. He couldn't just leave the defenceless human out here in the open air, ready to be devoured by hungry animals or killed by wanderers. The fairy glanced around his surroundings, his eyes eventually falling on a small cave just a few feet from where they were currently positioned. It wasn't easy dragging someone like Otabek into the cave, and he was glad the horse followed along as he did so. As much as Yuuri was a rare animal fairy, he struggled to get along with them. He was pretty sure his wing colour had gotten mixed up. Yuuri made sure that Otabek had a supply of food and water, a fire and his horse for when he eventually woke up. The fairy let out a content sigh before standing himself up after resting Otabek in the cave, dusting his hands off as he turned to look atvthe black mare beside him.

"Take care of him until he wakes. He'll be okay." Yuuri grinned, holding his hand out, the horse nuzzling his palm with her soft nose. Her black coat shone in the low afternoon sun, and it seemed she understood Yuuri when he spoke. The fairy laughed softly, wrapping his arms around the mares neck in a hug, the mare hooking her hood over his shoulder and seeming to hug him back.

Maybe he wasn't so bad with animals?

****

Otabek eventually woke the next morning, confused as to how he was still alive. Where was he? How did he get here? Why is his wound all cleaned up and not as painful? Why was there food and water? He had many questions he wanted the answer to, but right now he was just thankful to be alive.

Bella whinnied next to him, before trotting herself over and nuzzling her nose into Otabek's hair, earning a quiet laugh from her human. Otabek got to his feet, no pain coming from his abdomen. He grinned at that feeling, before turning to face his horse, throwing his arms around her neck with a warm hug.

"I'm alive, Bella!" He muttered, still shocked as to who had done this. It was perhaps just a passerby who felt sorry for him. "I'm okay, I'm alive."

Bella neighed and threw her head up, bouncing up and down on the spot a few times as horses do when they are happy. Otabek let himself laugh, running outside to take in the heat of the sun, taking in a deep breath as he looked at his surroundings. His face fell into a frown as he looked around.

He forget he wasn't at Yuri's anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character, boom.


	10. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching pays off in the end.

Yuri tapped his fingers on the wooden table, the birds chirping outside the only sound keeping him somewhat sane. Not having Beka by his side was slowly causing him to lose his mind, and sure enough he would crack. His head was fuzzy from thoughts, each day and night wasted on worrying over the safety of Otabek.

Everything was just too quiet; an ear splitting silence followed Yuri around the house, being all too aware of this sudden bitter loneliness. He regretted ever saying that stuff to Otabek, and it haunted him every passing day.

It had been just over a week since Yuri had rushed Otabek out of his cabin, abandoning him in the woods with out a second thought. He would never forget the look on Otabek's face when he glanced back over his shoulder.

His face was a strong frown, tears brimming his eyes as he glanced around, trying his hardest to locate Yuri after he just suddenly disappeared. He managed to somewhat hold himself together before riding off and out of Yuri's sight. Yuri had never seenan emotion like that; he had never felt an emotion quite as powerful.

The fairy couldn't stand it any longer and pushed himself up from the table, the chair legs scraping across the floor before the chair fell back with a loud clang, startling the cat and causing her to hiss at Yuri. He hissed back, leaving the chair as he rushed out the door, running in the direction of the forest. The route brought back memories which he wished would disappear, but he managed to keep his mind focused on what he was foing.

Yuri ran through the woods, stopping every now and then to dart his vision around his surroundings, catching his breath for a short second before rushing off again. Honestly he had no clue what he was doing, he just knew that he needed to find Otabek, whether he was dead or alive. It would give him some sort of idea on what he needed to do now. It would give him a sense of completion. The forest was dark and cold, the trees creating a shade which Yuri cursed, the occasional break in the canopy being the only source of a dim light. It was hard to see exactly what was what, and his mind seemed to be playing tricks on him. He'd heard of sensory deprivation before, but never thought he would experience it. Why did it have to happen now of all the times it could?

****

"I guess we should start heading somewhere girl. We can't stay hiding in the woods forever. I used to be told of a small town just west of the forest called Korvanjund. Perhaps we could try find it." Otabek talked to his horse, slipping her saddle on over the dip of her back, adjustinb it accordingly as not to hurt her. He did the girth up in a swift movement, the horse checking over her shoulder as her owner tacked her up.

The black mare pawed the ground with her hoof, whinnying quietly to catch the attention of Otabek. He looked up at her with a raised brow, dropping his hands from adjusting her saddle. A soft wind danced around the two, the leaves rustling with the wind in a natural symphony. Otabek frowned, rubbing the neck of his mare with a sigh.

"You miss him too, huh?" Otabek mumbled, the horse letting out a short snort at Otabek's words, before nuzzling him with her nose. The knight laughed and walked over to his dying fire, the smoke the only thing left to show what once burned bright. He picked up the bridle resting on a small fallen log, before making his way back over to his horse.

The mare bowed her head to make it easier for her bridle to be slipped on, Otabek grinning at her actions. After a few adjustments here and there, the horse was fully tacked up. Otabek managed to haul himself up knto her back, sitting back in the saddle and adjusting the stirrups accordingly. Bella stood completely still, waiting for the instructions from her human to move along. Soon enough, Otabek squeezed his heels into her sides, signalling for her to walk on. He let himsef relax in the seat of the saddle, one hand holding the reins and the other rested on the horn of his saddle as they plodded along the forest floor.

****

The fairy was this close to giving up on finding Otabek, the human seeming to have disappeared from the very face of the earth. He seemed to be no where at all, no sign of him whatsoever. Maybe he had gone back to Jorvaskaar, but he knew if he went back there certain death would await him.

Yuri groaned and slumped himself down on a rock, his chin resting in his palm as he sulked, exhausted from todays walking. He should just give up and go home, there was no point in searching any longer than he had. After all, the more he searched the more he felt he would find him, but nothing ever appeared. Yuri had truly lost Otabek forever now. It was all to blame on him and his actions though, not one other person was able to take the blame off of him. He felt incredibly guilty over the matter and would until his dying days. Or that's atleast how be felt over it; the guilt would probably pass in just a few days.

The fairy let out a long sigh, the surroundings around him oddly familiar. He felt as if he had been here before- well, he definitely had, multiple times- but something significant had happened here, something life altering. It was when be truly looked around that he realised just what this place was, and it felt as if his heart sunk, but a sad smile graced his lips anyways.

It was the place Otabek and Yuri had first met.

The fairy ran his hand over the smooth surface of the rock, letting out a disheartened laugh and he looked around, remembering the very first time they had met.

****

_"Hey hey hey, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" Yuri watched as the human rushed out his words, hands out infront of him as a way to say that he wasn't jere to harm anyone. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_"Of course I do, asshole!" Yuri shouted, feeling slightly offended by the humans words. Did he honestly think fairies were dumb enough to not know english? Did he believe they had their own language? Ha, what utter bullshit. The human took a step towards Yuri, hands still held out to show no harm. Yuri held his breath, panic starting to set in big time._

_"I promise, I will not hurt you," Yuri almost scoffed at these words, as humans were known to caoture and kill fairies for medical use. Spoiler alert, it actually did nothing for the humans. It wouldn't heal them. The fairy flinched at the pain searing through his wings, watching the human raise a brow as he looked at Yuri's wings, a sudden realisation washing over the dumb founded creature. "You're hurt."_

_"Yeah, no shit, human. Now leave, or I'll hurt you!" The fairy growled, his wings twitching slightly. Yuri was terrified; he hoped it wasn't obvious to see. The human chuckled at him._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that. You're hurt, please let me help you." The human grinned at him, holding out a welcoming hand to Yuri. The blonde glanced at his hand and then back up at his face, his heart thumping in his chest as he pondered his next move. Eventually, he reached forward and took the humans hand, the feeling strange and almost alien like. His hand was soft, his grip tight yet oddly comforting._

_"You're not trying to hurt me?" Yuri asked, using his other hand to tuck his blonde hair behind his ear, confusion riddling his face. The strange human shook his head, helping the fairy over to his horse. "You're strange, human."_

_"And so are you, fairy." The fairy scoffed. "What? Don't like being called fairy?"_

_"No, so quit calling me that. I have a name."_

_"Let me guess. Is it something like Rose, or maybe even Dandilion?" The human teased, earning a jab in the side from the irritated fairy. "Okay okay, I'm sorry."_

_"Yuri. My name is Yuri. May as well know yours now. Speak up, asshole." Yuri frowned, watching as the human let go of his hand, bringing over his horse from where he had left it._

_"Otabek. Otabek Altin. I'm a knight, the king's best in fact." Yuri froze up, taking a slight step back at the words. A knight was only known for one thing and one thing only in the fairy world. Capturing fairies and bringing them back to the dungeons. But for some strange reason, Yuri trusted this human._

****

Otabek and Bella had been walking along now for a while, taking in the beautiful surroundings of the forest, sticking to the path in a hope it would lead them out to somewhere he recognised.

But everything looked the same; after all they were in a forest, so the trees became a deadly maze in which you could easily become lost. It seemed at this very moment that they were lost, which was frightening to think about. Otabek sighed and pulled on Bella's reins, getting her to halt as he dismounted her, holding the reins in one hand as he looked around.

He furrowed his brows in thought before walking along, Bella in tow behind him. She followed along obediently, nickering at her owner quietly.

A small clearing came up in the woods, and Otabek stopped. Why did this place seem so familiar to him? He felt as if it were calling out to him, beckoning him in. It felt safe, almost, like here is where he was meant to be.

He shook the thought out of his head and turned to face his horse, rubbing her neck with a solemn sigh. The horse nuzzled her nose into his shoulder, almost knocking him back. She did it again, and again, whinnying at Otabek and suddenly getting very exciteable. She seemed to be jogging kn the spot, and she was never like this. What had made her be like this?

A rustle in the bushes behind him caused him to glance over his shoulder to see what had caused the noise, Bella's sudden excitement outburst now explained. Everything suddenly became clear as to why this place was so familiar and why it was calling out to him.

Especially when he saw Yuri emerge from the bushes, leaves and twigs tangled in his long blonde hair.

He felt his heart jump up into his throat as the moment finally hit him, turning his body fully round to stare at the fairy down the path. Yuri cursed to himself quietly as he stumbled out the bushes, brushing off the leaves and twigs attached to him, his face softening when he'd finally rid himself of the debris. Bella neighed loudly beside Otabek, causing the fairy to shoot his head up, worried he'd been found by a human.

That he had, but this human was the one he'd been searching hours for. Now, he stood just feet away, looking gorgeous as ever, if a bit beaten up. The tear in his shirt and the blood stains around it worried Yuri, but he seemed to be alright now. Yuri absent-mindedly raised his hands to cover his mouth, his eyes starting to brim with tears at the sight of Otabek standing in front of him.

They both set off in a sprint towards one another, desperate to be able to hold each other again, to be able to feel safe again. Eventually they met in the middle, engulfing each other in a tight hug, the impact of them hitting each other causing them to stumble around. Yuri had his arms wrapped around Otabek's neck, Otabeks arms snaked around Yuri's waist, holding him close as they embraced. They never wanted this moment to end, the sweetness of it all being over whelming to them both.

Yuri started to sob as soon as he'd seen Otabek, now sobbing into his shoulder like he had never sobbed before, the emotions of it all sending him far over the edge of stableness. Otabek had only started to sob after he'd heard Yuri crying into his shoulder, holding the fairy close to him, refusing to let go any time soon. It seemed like the world went in slow motion around them, and it was bitter sweet.

Eventually Yuri pulled back from the hug to look at Otabek, tears staining his flushed cheeks. Beka wasn't any better, tears still flowing as he gazed at Yuri, his hands rested on the fairy's petite waist. Otabek moved his hand to brush Yuri's hair out his face, Yuri leaning his head into Otabek's soothing touch.

Everything was absolutely perfect right now, and it seemed like for once everything was going to be okay again.

"Jesus Christ, Otabek you're alive!" Yuri rushed out, cupping his partners cheeks in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away Otabek's tears as they fell. Otabek forced a weak smile as he nodded. "I thought you were dead!"

"I nearly did die," Otabek muttered, frowning as he remembered just what Viktor had done to him, the memory of it all a blur now. "Viktor found me, and he tried to kill me."

"Fucking bastard." Yuri growled, his worried expression turning into a scowl. Otabek laughed quietly at Yuri's reaction.

"I'm okay now, I promise you." Otabek whispered, resting his forehead against the fairy's. Yuri smiled warmly, before leaning in and closing the gap between the two in a desperate and love filled kiss.

"I'm so so sorry for everything I said, I didn't mean any of it I swear." Yuri mumbled when they kiss ended, feeling incredibly guilty for it all once again. Otabek simply shook his head and kissed Yuri again, a roughness which could only be described as pure desperation about it.

"I know, Yura, I know."


	11. Breaking The Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek talk about human and fairy things.

"I'm glad to have you back, Beka." Yuri spoke, his head rested on Otabek's chest as they lay in bed together, the outside world dark and quiet. Otabek chuckled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Yuri's hair. The fairy blushed, Otabek's kisses still causing him to flush every time.

"I'm glad to be back. It's better than sleeping on the floor, or on rock," Otabek laughed, running his fingers through Yuri's long blonde hair, smiling to himself. "It's a lot better here with you."

"How's your stomach?" Yuri changed the subject, frowning as his gaze fell on the white bandage tightly wrapped around his partner's abdomen.

"A little sore, but it's healing well. I wish I could thank who ever saved me."

"I wish I could thank them too." Yuri let himself grin, adjusting himself to get more comfortable, causing Otabek to groan. Yura instantly stopped moving, his eyes wide in panic, fearing he had hurt Otabek.

"I'm fine, Yura. Don't you worry." He assured, a warm grin gracing his lips. Yuri let out a relieved sigh, leaning himself up slightly so he could press a soft kiss to Otabek's lips, the human kissing back instantly. It was short-lived, but still gave Yuri butterflies every single time. He hoped the feeling never left him.

"You need rest, Beka." Yuri yawned, rubbing his eyes as he settled into Otabek's side, tiredness slowly taking over his body.

"As do you, Yura." Otabek mumbled, watching as the fairy closed his eyes and settled down. The sight was still strange to Otabek; how could one look so peaceful and gorgeous when they slept?

"Goodnight, Otabek."

"Goodnight, Yuri."

****

Yuri treated Otabek like he was dying; he wasn't, but Yuri believed that his wound could still some how kill him off. Otabek understood that he was worried, but he was fine and could do most things by himself.

Simple things like getting up, moving around and getting dressed were fine for Otabek to do by himself, it was things like reaching high places and lifting things that he struggled with at the moment. He couldn't ride Bella all that well when he needed, meaning that most of the time, if she needed to be ridden, Yuri had to try his best and ride her around for a short while. The fairy had fallen off multiple times.

The first time was when she'd spooked at a squirrel in a tree, darting to the side, causing Yuri to lose balance and flop off to the side. The second time came shortly after when he was trying to get back on, and Bella just simply wasn't having it. Everytime he would try to mount, she would take five steps to the right, leaving Yuri on the floor. Most of the time he fell off simply because he was still getting used to riding; you know what they say, you need to fall off many times before you can be considered an actual rider.

Whenever he'd fallen off, Yuri had come back in a strop, hair all knotted and tangled, dirt patches spread across his face and arms. Otabek found it quite hilarious, even if he did worry deep down that Yuri would get hurt one day. It'd take multiple hugs and kisses for Yuri to calm down, eventually coming to his senses.

It was when Yuri treated Otabek like he was incapable of anything that made him go slightly insane. He constantly told Yuri that he was okay and would ask for help if he needed it, but no, Yuri _insisted_ that he has to help with everything and Otabek needed to rest. The wound was mostly healed by now, he just had to get used to the stretching again.

Otabek had snapped at Yuri once during this time, the two ended up in a heated argument, ending with Otabek in tears and Yuri feeling incredibly guilty. They didn't talk for the rest of the day, until they got into bed that night, Otabek was already under the covers, ready to sleep. Yuri was just sat on the end of the bed, hands rested in his lap and head hung low. Tiny sniffles could be heard in the silence of the room, and eventually Otabek broke and went to comfort Yuri, apologising for earlier and holding him close, pressing soft kisses into his hair as the two fell asleep.

Eventually Yuri got the jist of things and left Otabek alone, unless he asked for help. As much as it was hard for him to do that, he managed. Even though he felt incredibly guilty for not being able to help Otabek all the time. After all, he just wanted to show that he cared.

But the fairy had practically smothered Otabek in hugs and kisses since the moment they arrived back. For the first few hours it was lovely, but as the days dragged on it got more and more tedious. The kisses no longer felt special, the hugs felt constricting and Otabek _longed_ for a moments silence to himself.

A week and a half later and everything was finally back to normal between the two. As usual they were sat by the pond under the cherry tree, laughing at each others jokes and stories. Otabek had his back rested up against the tree, hiding himself in the shade it's leaves provided. Yuri was lead in the sun, soaking up the heat his wings craved. After all, his wings had now fully healed, and could fly and use his magic to full extent again.

"So wait, you're telling me that humans pay each other to do stupid shit?" Yuri was still trying to comprehend the idea of dares, and everytime Otabek would tell of one he'd seen done Yuri would double over in a laughing fit. His laugh was melodic, like a siren song, drawing Otabek in further and further.

"Yeah, this one time a friend of mine called Phichit downed three pints of mead and then proceeded to throw up on the bar maid. Everyone found it funny, expect the bar maid. Ended up getting kicked out later that night." Otabek explained, a wide grin on his face as he remembered the memories. It was a shame though, a few days later Phichit had been killed in a battle that was eventually won. He was a brave solider, a strong comedian at heart. He died with honour, and had perhaps the nicest burial of them all.

"Wow, you humans are dumb." Yuri managed to get out afer his laughing fit, hand rested on his stomach as he tried to regain his breath. Otabek watched as the fairy sat himself up from the grass, bringing his long hair over one shoulder as he let out a content sigh, still giggling at the thought of the dares.

"What do fairies do for fun?" Otabek asked, curious to know more and more about Yuri as the days went on.

"We fly. We play games that don't involve money or people hurting themselves. We put on magic shows or do magic duels. Well, at least we did that when there was more of us. For all I know, it's just Viktor and I left now." The fairy shrugged, ghosting his hand over the tips of the grass blades, the grass growing at Yuri's will. It still amazed Otabek and always would.

"Tell me more about you. What can you do now that your magic is at its full extent?"

Yuri took in a sharp breath before looking at Otabek, wondering if he should relaly tell him what they could do. After all, it could scare him away, and Yuri doesn't want to lose him again.

"Now that my magic is at it's full extent I can do things quicker, or in bigger bunches. I can also... If I need to, I could easily kill a human."

"Has a fairy ever done that before?" Otabek asked, raising a brow as he crossed his arms over his chest, back still resting against the tree trunk.

"Once. We aren't allowed to talk about it though." Yuri rushed, refusing to talk about the subject any more than he already had, no matter how hard Otabek tried to persuade him.

Otabek got up and walked himself over to where Yura was sat, sitting himself down next to the fairy with a smile. Yuri smiled back, reaching out and taking Otabek's hand in his own, their fingers intertwining and locking together. Their hands fit together perfectly, and there was nothing in the world quite like it.

" _Yuri!_ "

The fairy rose from where he was sat, releasing Otabek's hand as he jogged forward a little, looking around to see where he had been called from. Otabek raised a brow, standing up too and walking up behind Yuri, placing a gentle hand in the dip of his back, being careful not to touch his wings. Yuri turned and gave Otabek a worried look, but Otabek wasn't about to leave Yuri's side now.

"Yuri- Oh." Viktor soon came into view, his once heart shaped smile dropping into a deep frown. Otabek matched this frown, staying pht behind Yuri. The silver haired fairy glanced between the two, Otabek having to hold Yuri back from rushing forward and throwing himself at Viktor.

"Get the fuck out of here Viktor. I'm not playing your fucking games any more!" Yuri yelled, Otabek grabbing his wrist just in time as he tried to lunge forward, only to be yanked back by his partner.

"Yuri, you know it's not allowed." Viktor spoke in a serious tone, arms now crossed over his chest as he raised a brow at the younger fairy.

"Fuck that, who cares anymore?! There are none of us left! I love who I love and you won't fucking change that." Yuri spat, eventually calming and wrapping his arms around Otabek's waist in a tight hug, glaring back at Viktor.

The older fairy let out a sigh and dropped gis arms back down to his sides, his face relaxing into a sorry look. He looked up at Otabek, who had a solid frown on his face that wasn't about to be wiped away like that.

"You two really love each other, don't you?" Viktor asked, his voice soft. They nodded, both looking at eachother with a soft grin. Otabek didn't care if Viktor was standing right in front of them, he was going to kiss Yuri and enjoy it. That he did, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to Yuri's lips, his hand resting underneath his chin. Yuri was quick to kiss Otabek back, the two parting only seconds later to glare at Viktor again. "You're right Yuri. I can't stop you from loving him. It's obvious you two care for each other. I was just scared, I wanted to protect you Yuri-"

"By trying to kill Otabek?" Yuri spoke quietly, his voice breaking at the thought of Viktor hurting Otabek in such a way that he nearly did die. "He's never done anything to you."

"I know, and it was so wrong for me to ever hurt him in the first place. That's why I sent Yuuri out to find him. Yuuri is the reason Otabek is alive right now. I felt so guilty about it all. Yuuri told me how I was wrong." Viktor admitted, playing with his fingers absent-mindedly as he talked. Yuri frowned and looked up at Otabek, before looking back at Viktor with a confused look.

"Are you truly sorry?" Yurio asked, tucking his hair behind his hear as he let go of Otabek's waist, taking a few steps towards the other fairy. Viktor nodded, his silver hair falling infront of his face. There was a silence between the three for a short while, before Yuri ran forward and threw himself at Viktor in a tight hug, breaking down in a fit of tears. Viktor broke down as well soon after, hugging the younger fairy close to him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist as they embraced, crying into each others shoulders and apologising over and over again.

Otabek stood and watched, waiting as the two friends cried it out to one another, not really sure what he should do in this situation. He was thankful that Viktor was sorry, and that Viktor actually somewhat helped him survive. He knew that when he got the chance he would thank this Yuuri for what he had so kindly done. The two fairies broke from each other and Viktor made his way over to Otabek, tears still running down his cheeks despite his attempts to wipe them away. The fairy apologised to Otabek, before hugging him. It shocked Otabek, but he hugged back, accepting the apology of Viktor. Maybe Viktor isn't as bad as he seemed. You just needed to get to know him a little, and let him accept you.

****

"You okay now, Yura?" Otabek spoke low, holding Yuri in his lap, the fairy still somewhat teary eyed. The fairy nodded, his arms wrapped around Otabek's torso as he let out a sniffle, burying his face in Otabek's chest soon after. Seeing Yuri upset was still something he was getting used to, as it was a complete contrast to his usual self. When Yuri was upset he was quiet and needed constant reassurance, would always need someone by his side. He would be clingy and not leave Otabek's side for even a split second. The normal Yuri was loud and boisterous, had a quick temper and a foul mouth, yet was also kind and rather sweet once you got on his good side.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just over whelmed." Yuri forced a smile, letting out a sigh as he brushed Otabek's hair back from his face.

"I would be too. I'm very proud of you Yuri."

The fairy whined and blushed in Otabek's arms. It made Otabek chuckle as he pressed a kiss to Yuri's lips, the fairy's hand coming up to rest on Otabek's cheek as their lips moved together in a perfect dance.

Yuri let himself smile against the lips of his lover, breaking the kiss to move himself so he was now straddling Otabek's thighs, hands cupping his cheeks as he reconnected their lips. Otabek rested his hands on Yuri's small waist, pulling the fairy closer to him as the kiss deepened. Otabek had always been one of self control, but he could never find himself holding back when it came to kissing Yuri. He wanted to make him feel good.

The fairy broke the kiss to connect his lips to the exposed skin on Otabek's neck, his lips ghosting over the soft skin. Otabek let out a low moan at this, his hands gripping at Yuri's waist, sure to leave a mark in the morning. Yuri smirked to himself before pressing a line of gentle kisses down Otabek's neck, coming back up to kiss the spot just under Otabek's jaw which made him go wild.

Yuri pulled back soon after, leaving Otabek a flustered and frustrated mess below him, a cheeky smirk plastered on Yuri's face as he climbed off Otabek's lap, relaxing into the softness of the bed below him. Otabek growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Goodnight, Otabek." The fairy leant over and whispered in his ear, letting himself chuckle lowly before pressing another lingering kiss to the spot underneath Otabek's jaw which he loved. Yuri turned himself over, a smirk still plastered on his lips as he heard Otabek groan.

"Goodnight, you fucking asshole." Otabek grumbled back.

This was sure to be a long night for Otabek.


	12. Bond Of Matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuri talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is misleading.

Summer, Autumn and Winter passed like a breeze, the next spring rolling around like nothing ever happened. Yuri and Otabek had been together just over a year now, Otabek having stayed at Yuri's for just a few months longer than that. It was something both had not a single regret about. They both loved each other dearly, having spent so much time together it only seemed natural for them to fall deeply for one another.

Viktor and Otabek eventually found themselves as friends again, and the older fairy frequently popped round to visit. Otabek was yet to meet Yuuri, the fairy who so kindly saved his life, but Viktor would always say that they'd meet when the time is right. Those words mocked him.

The cat didn't like Viktor very much, always hissing at him or attacking his leg in a brutal attempt to maul him. Thankfully the cat was clumsy and nearly always missed his legs completely. Multiple times Viktor had suggested he bring Yuuri round to try and calm the raging kitty down, considering he was an animal fairy after all. The three grew closer to each other, often spending days together when Yuuri was busy, Viktor having nothing else to do in the absense of his partner.

Bella had grown old, not being able to do much as her age finally started to catch up with her. She was still just as sweet, but riding her was a problem. She tripped often, her stamina running low as she tired quickly. Otabek didn't mind though; as long as his horse was still there to give him cuddles when Yuri was being an ass, he was okay with that.

The two fairies often confided in each other when it came down to things such as magic and wings and all, leaving Otabek to sit and watch from a distance. Those two seemed to have a secret language as they laughed in the sitting room of the cabin, Otabek clearing up in the kitchen and listening in with a content smile on his face.

Whenever Otabek felt down, Yuri and Viktor would show him what they could do with their magic. It never failed to cheer him up, the human always thanking the two with tight hugs, and kisses for his one and only.

As time passed the two learnt more things about one another. Otabek learnt that Yuri really liked to have his wings touched, even if they were some what delicate to touch. They felt smooth, the greeny tinge and the rough pattern making them seem rough and hard. Yuri always relaxed into Otabek's touch when he would ghost his fingers over his wings, the gentle sensation something he never thought he'd actualy enjoy. Otabek also found every spot on his partner's body where he loved to be touched; the places that made him melt to the places that struck a fire in him. The nape of the neck was one, his hips being another. He loved it when Otabek rested his hand in the dip of his back, or rubbed there when he was stressed and needed a break. When the two often sat together in silence, Otabek would find his hand resting on Yuri's thigh; it made the fairy go weak at the knees, as much as he tried to hide it. Otabek knew just how to kiss Yuri, being it soft and slow, or rushed and desperate. The two knew every inch of each other; every freckle, every scar, every imperfection that graced their bodies. It was a bond not even Yuuri and Viktor could match.

"Beka, tell me that story again." Yuri mumbled, running his fingers through Otabek's dark hair, the human's head rested in his lap as they sit in the low spring sun. Otabek chuckled and opened an eye to gaze up at Yuri, the fairy grinning down at him with an impatience about him.

"I've told you it a million times though, surely you're sick of it?" Otabek asked, closing his eye again as he relaxed into Yuri's touch, enjoying the feeling of having his hair played with.

"How can I be sick of a story when I have you telling it to me?" Yuri hummed, letting out a content sigh as he glanced at the world around him, finally feeling like he was some what completed. He fluttered his wings slightly to stop them from going too stiff.

"You sap," Otabek laughed quietly, reaching up to tap Yuri's nose, causing the fairy to blush softly. "Okay fine. The story about how I cried over my dog destroying my teddy bear when I was a child, correct?"

Yuri nodded his head vigorously as Beka sat himself up with a slight groan, stretching his arms up as he turned to face his excited partner, ready to listen to the story for the one hundredth time.

"Okay, so one day when I was young, maybe about 6 or 7 years old, I had a dog. That dog was a very kind dog, but there was a reason behind his name. Chewy, he liked to chew things. He liked to chew anything. When I was younger I also had a teddy bear that I had been given the day I was born. That teddy meant the world to me and I would bring it everywhere. One day my dog got hold of that teddy, and when I found him it was too late," Yuri giggled as he rested his hands in his lap, wings fluttering on anticipation, "His throat had been ripped out by my dog. I managed to snatch my teddy back, and I raced him to my Ma, Chewy trotting along close behind me. I was in tears; that was the end for teddy, or so I believed. My ma got out her sewing kit and managed to repair him, Chewy watching as the stitching went underway. Never let that dog near him again."

Yuri was in a fit of giggles by the time Otabek had finished, a hand slapped over his mouth to try and stop himself, but it was no use. The fairy always found it hilarious for some reason. Otabek found it traumatising.

"Hey hey hey, guess whos back!" Viktor made his presence known like he always did, the two lovers rolling their eyes before getting up to greet him. The older fairy spent most of his time with them now, as Yuuri was always busy with something. He didn't mind, he was very proud of his partner for what he had achieved.

"Vitya, no surprise there." Yuri mumbled, before greeting his friend with a swift hug. The older fairy let out a quick laugh as he hugged Yuri back.

"I'm going to go and make us some lunch. You two coming?" Otabek asked, already walking himself away from the two and over to the cabin. Viktor nodded and went to follow Otabek, only to be stopped by Yuri, who had grabbed his wrist to stop him. Viktor looked back at Yuri with a confused look, as did Otabek.

"I uh, I want to talk to Viktor for a moment. It's important." Yuri spoke, trying to get the words out as he kept his fingers around Viktor's wrist, slowly tugging him closer.

"Okay, have fun." Otabek jogged back over to Yuri and pressed a swift kiss to his lips, before jogging back over to the cabin and disappearing inside.

The two fairies sat themselves down underneath the cherry tree, the blossoms slowly falling around them, the floor almost covered with them. Yuri had his hair falling over one shoulder like he usually did, his hair now long and thick, almost down to his waist. The older fairy raised a brow as they sat, looking over at Yuri before him, wondering what Yuri wanted to talk about.

"Is something bothering you, Yurio?" Viktor asked, resting a comforting hand one the younger one's knee. Yuri shrugged, playing with the ends of his hair as he glanced over at the pond, watching the ripples spread out whenever a blossom fell intot he water.

"Yes, if I'm completely honest." He spoke, finally turning his gaze to Viktor.

"Why did you want to talk to me about it? Otabek knows you far better!" Viktor let himself smile, nodding his head back towards the cabin. Yuri smiled too, smaller than Viktor's, but it was still a genuine smile.

"Because I need to talk to you about Otabek." The blonde let out a small sigh, resting his hand on top of Viktor's.

"Oh," the fairy frowned, moving his hand from his friends knee. "What's he done?"

"Oh no, you have it all wrong! He's not done anything, Vitya. I've been thinking about things lately, about how everything has been going," Yuri took a deep breath. "I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"So, you want to get courted?" Vitya spoke, a small smile tugging at his lips. Yuri blushed and nodded, hiding his face in his hands. The older fairy let out a hearty laugh, pulling his friend in for a tight hug. "Yuri, you're so precious!"

"Shut up, old man!" Yuri spat, pulling himself out of Viktors strong embrace. "I love him, I really do."

"I know, that's very obvious Yurio. The way you two talk and act around one another, the way you handle things. They way you are able to know how each other are feeling without saying a word. I'd say you have something like Yuuri and I have, but a lot stronger." Viktor grinned, watching as Yuri's cheeks flushed a soft pink once again, an unavoidable smile gracing his lips.

"Do you think it'd be possible for us to get courted?"

Viktor pursed his lips together, his brows knitting together in a frown, "Honestly? No."

Yuri's grin fell, and for once in his life he didn't fight Viktor back on what he said. He knew Viktor wasn't saying this to stop them; if anything, Viktor would court them himself if he could. But at the end of the day, it simply wasn't possible. There was no one who could do it for a start, and even if there was, they'd refuse to. Fairy and human relationships were majorly frowned upon, from both sides. It wasn't a possibility that could happen, which upset Yuri greatly.

"Viktor! Yura!" Otabek called from the cabin, leaving the door open for them both to enter. The two fairies rose from where they sat and made their way indoors, a solemn look on both their faces.

They sat themselves down at the quaint wooden table as Otabek brought out some lunch for them both. The human frowned when he saw that both of them seemed rather down.

"Did I miss something?" Otabek asked, kneeling down next to Yuri and placing a hand on his knee. "Yura, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a talk with Viktor about our old lives." Yuri forced a weak smile, taking Otabek's hand from his knees and intertwining their fingers together, Otabek giving Yuri's hand a comforting squeeze.

"As long as you're both alright then I'm happy." Otabek grinned, standing up and pressing a sweet kiss to his partner's cheek before sitting with the two fairies, the three falling into a deep chatter about many things.

***

"Yura, honestly, is everything okay?" Otabek asked, ghosting his finger over the edge of Yuri's wing as they sat on the edge of the bed together, the world outside falling in darkness as the night approached.

"Hm? Sorry, yeah. Lost in thought." The fairy replied, letting out a relaxed sigh as Otabek ran his fingers over his wings, tracing every curve and pattern. The bed dipped behind him as Otabek moved just to the side of him, pressing a kiss to the skin of his neck, causing Yuri to tilt his head to the side. The fairy sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as his partner continued to kiss along the exposed skin on his neck, his large hands coming to rest on Yuri's waist.

"You're beautiful, Yuri." Otabek mumbled against Yuri's skin, listening to Yuri let out a low chuckle and Otabek worked his magic. Eventually Otabek stopped himself, leaning up to press his lips to Yuri's in a sweet yet desperate kiss. Yuri kissed back, moving himself so he was perched on his knees, hands gently cuppinv Otabek's cheeks as they kissed, slow and steady. Stuff like this happened almost every now between the two, but it had never really lead anywhere before. They were both okay with that, and if it was to stay that way then so be it.

The two parted from each other, warm smiles on both of their faces. Otabek let himself laugh and he rested his head on Yuri's shoulder, the fairy holding him close as they sat in a comfortable silence, the room around them dark apart from the candle which let out a dim light.

The cat purred as she hopped up onto the bed, squishing herself between the couple as she made herself comfortable in Yuri's lap. The fairy giggled and stroked her soft fur, feeling so content with how everything was turning out for him at this point in time.

It seemed that nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH WHATS GONNA HAPPEN  
> U AREN'T EVEN READY


	13. Love Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want to die," Yuri sobbed out, tears cascading down his pale, colourless cheek. Yuuri pursed his lips together, wiping the tears away from his cheeks. "Please, Yuuri. Don't let me die."

The next morning arrived quietly and quickly, and Otabek swore he'd never had a better sleep before. Yuri wasn't in the bed next to him, and he didn't realise until he felt the coldness of the bed beside him. He turned and frowned, whether it be from the blinding light of the sun or the fact Yuri was missing. The human pushed himself out the bed, swiftly making it before jogging downstairs, Yuri sat in front of the fire with a thick blanket around him. It was strange, as it was too hot for the fire to be on, and far too hot to have a blanket as thick as that wrapped around your shoulders. That blanket was surely putting some strain of the fairy's wings, which were pushed flat against his back.

"Yuri, what's wrong?" Otabek spoke soft and low, making his way over to Yuri and sitting beside him. The fairy turned his attention towards his partner, forcing him a weak smile.

"Not feeling well. Must have a cold." Yuri tried to laugh it off, only to end up coughing. Otabek rubbed the top of Yuri's back, his face a twisted mixture of worry and confusion. Sofia purred up at Yuri from where she rested in his lap, lifting up a paw to rest on his knee, almost like she knew something was wrong.

"But you were fine last night, I don't understand." Otabek muttered, absent mindedly reaching out to pet the cat, the animal rubbing her head against his palm as she purred contently.

Yuri shrugged his shoulder, sniffling and coughing again, "Colds work fast. I'm sure it will pass soon, Beka. Don't you worry about me."

Otabek let out a sigh, pursing his lips together as he got up from the floor, ruffling his partners hair as he walked feom the sitting room into the kitchen, looking for something to make for his breakfast. Every now and then he heard Yuri sneezing or coughing from the other room, a cat meow usually following just after. Those two had a strange bond; it was like they could talk to each other. Could fairies do that?

Otabek was chopping up so fresh fruit and putting it in a bowl, some for him and some for Yuri. The fruit would surely help him get better, it always had for Otabek when he was a child. Maybe fairies worked differently though, he didn't know. They seemed enough alike to share things such as that.

The fruit bowls consisted of green apple, red apple, grapes, oranges, bananas, the typical fruit you would usually mix together. It look absolutely delicious; perhaps Otabek had a calling, he could be a chef!

Soon enough, Otabek came out from the kitchen with two bowls in hand, one for Yuri and one for him. Yuri smiled weakly up at Otabek as his partner handed him the bowl, and he looked at the fruit inside it. He wondered how Otabek could make something so simple look so delicious and so tempting. Then again, he also wondered the same thing about Otabek.

The two scoffed down their fruit bowls, laughing and chatting as they usually did in the early mornings of spring. The cat was fast asleep in Yuri's lap, purring as she napped. Otabek took the bowls back into the kitchen and left them in the sink, making a mental reminder to wash them up later, other Yuri would be on his arse about it.

"Do you have any idea what caused you to become sick?" Otabek asked as he returned from the kitchen, placing himself down next to Yuri. The fairy simply shrugged and shook his head, shivering. How could he be shivering? Otabek was sure he was about to get heatstroke from just how hot it was in the small cabin.

"No idea." Yuri simply answered, tugging the blanket around his shoulders more, snuggling into Otabek's side for more warmth.

"I hate seeing you like this, Yura. I really hope you get better soon." Otabek muttered, pressing a kiss into Yuri's hair. The fairy nodded, letting out a sigh. Even Yuri worried over himself; it was rare for fairies to ever fall ill, but he wasn't about to tell Otabek that when fairies fell ill it usually ended badly. Unless it was caught early, that it. Maybe he would be okay if-

"Lovebirds!" Viktor yelled as he came through the front door, his high pitched shout echoing through the cabin and startling the couple by the fire. They both turned their attention towards him, scowling. "Jesus, it's hot in here!"

"Yuri's sick," Otabek nodded his head towards the fairy cradled into his side. "Said he's cold."

"Oh no." Viktor's smile dropped instantly, all blood running from his face as he looked at Yuri. The younger fairy had this look in his eyes, like he was pleading Viktor not to tell Otabek about any of it. Viktor took in a deep breath, before walking over and kneeling in front of Yuri, pressing the back of his hand against his forehead. It was obvious he had a strong and high temperature, being near the fire would do nothing to help him. As much as he said he was cold, he needed to have something to cool him down before he got any worse.

"What could have caused this, Viktor? I'm worried about him." Otabek mumbled, holding Yuri close to his side as Viktor let out a solemn sigh, looking at Otabek with a look which almost seemed to scream 'I'm so sorry'.

"I have no idea, Otabek." Viktor shrugged, Yuri once again coughing at Otabek's side, letting out a strained groan when he finished. Viktor stood up, signalling for the other two to also get up. Otabek managed to fine, but Yuri needed help. He struggled to get to his feet, and eventually had to discard the thick blanket to the floor. Viktor winced as he looked at Yuri's flattened wings, completely baffled how Yuri even dealt with something as uncomfortable as that. Yuri leant almost all his weight on Otabek, the human struggling to hold the fairy up.

"You mentioned Yuuri, he's a doctor right? He saved me after all. Please, Viktor, you need to bring him here and fast. I don't want him to get any worse."

****

Otabek had managed to being Yuri outside, the two sat in their usual spot by the cherry blossom tree. They sat out in the strong heat of the sun, but Yuri still shivered next to Otabek.

"Are you feeling any better?" Otabek asked, and Yuri scowled at him, before once again sounding like he was about to hack up a lung. Otabek sigehd and rubbed the top of Yuri's back between his shoulders, worry starting to build inside him.

This illness had come on so fast and so unexpected that not even Viktor could explain, and he'd seen it all. That's the part that caused Otabek to worry. If this was so rare for fairies to experience, how could they know how to treat it? He believed that Yuri would get better though, and he would help no matter what. Whatever it would take, he would do it if it meant Yuri would be healthy again.

It seemed like hours had passed, yet no sign of the other two fairies. Every moment that passed made his heart race more, every moment that passed seemed to make Yuri sicker. This illness, whatever it was, worked swiftly and silently. It was weakong Yuri as the time ticked by, and it was terrifying to watch, especially since Otabek knew he could do nothing to help his partner at this point in time. All he could do was hold him, make sure he was happy, and just hope.

Finally after what seemed like years of waiting, Yuuri and Viktor arrived back at the cabin, the two landing just next to the couple sat by the pond. This was the fairy that had saved Otabek; nothing like what he had expected.

"Otabek, this is Yuuri. You've met before, he saved you." Viktor introduced the two, the human and the fairy shaking hands, Otabek finally glad he could meet the fairy that helped him survive when he'd been so badly injured.

"Thank you for all your service." Otabek grinned, before looking back at Yuri, now somewhat asleep against his side.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well. Viktor had a massive clip round the ear when I found out what he'd done." Yuuri joked, Viktor sulking behind him, arms across his chest as he pulled a face at his partner. Otabek laugehd softly at the two, being careful not to disturb the ill fairy cuddled into his side.

"He's just gotten worse." Otabek commented, glancing down at Yuri. Yuuri let out a sigh and he walked around the couple, kneeling down in front of Yuri. The fairy shook the sleeping blonde from his nap, smiling softly as the you ger fairy stirred.

Yuri grinned faintly when he saw who woke him, "Yuuri!"

"Hi, Yurio. How you feeling?"

"Worse than ever." The younger fairy spoke, his voice hoarse and delicate all at the same time.

"You sure look it. Let me take you inside to check you out properly. Viktor, Otabek, please stay out here. I don't want you two catching anything either." Yuuri spoke, helping the younger fairy to his feet before they disappeared off inside the cabin, leaving Otabek still sat on the ground, Viktor stood behind him.

"Yuri's a fighter, you know?" Viktor's vocie broke the silence, the fairy sitting himself next to Otabek. Otabek grinned and nodded, letting out a deep sigh as he played with the grass blades underneath his fingers.

"What happens to fairies when they get sick?" Otabek asked, watching as Viktor tensed up beside him, his face twisting into a sharp frown as he shook his head, refusing to talk about that. He'd promised his friend that he wouldn't tell Otabek.

"They get better," The tone in Viktor's voice gave him away, but Otabek acted like he didn't notice. Maybe he didn't wnat to notice. "Sometimes they don't. Like humans."

"Ah." Otabek simply stated, looking out at the pond. The spring sun was now high in the sky, burning down on the two below it. It was a nice warmth, not too much but not too little. Relaxing.

****

It had been a few hours since Yuuri and Yuri had gone upstairs, leaving Otabek and Viktor outside. It'd started to drizzle while they were out there, so they had to come in, despite what Yuuri had told them. In all honesty, Viktor knew Yuuri was lying. It wasn't contagious and they wouldn't catch it. They were going to be alright. Maybe not Yuri, but they would be.

Yuuri eventually came back down stairs, a sigh leaving his lips as he turned to look at Viktor and Otabek, who were waiting patiently. They both rose from the chairs they were sat in a rushed over to Yuuri, startling the other fairy.

"How is he?" Otabek pushed, a look a pure concern plastering his face. Viktor had the exact same look on his face too, his eyes pleading.

"Uh, he isn't good, I'm afraid. I don't even know what is wrong with him and," Yuri's coughs from upstairs broke Yuuri's train of thought, and they all momentarily glanced upwards, "He only seems to be getting worse, no matter what I do."

"He'll live though, right?!" Otabek raised his voice, grabbing Yuuri by the shoulders. It was obvious was absolutely terrified. Yuuri glanced behind the stressed human to look at Viktor, who still had the look of worry on his face, shaking his head at Yuuri.

"Yes, I'm sure." Yuuri swallowed down the words, a sense of guilt taking over him as he saw Otabek relax, a sigh of relief leaving the man as he sat himself back on the chair.

"I'm glad. I don't know what I'd do without him by my side. He is my absolute everything." Otabek grinned, Yuri's coughs once again echoing around the house. Yuuri and Viktor gave each other a worried look, not saying anything else to Otabek. They decided to stay at Yuri's for the night, just in case anything happened and Yuuri needed to step in and save the day once again.

****

"Viktor, what else did you want me to do!" Yuuri whisper yelled at his partner, carding his fingers through his hair out of stress. Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a hefty sigh, before looking back us at Yuuri.

The two we're currently stood outside the cabin, both Yuri and Otabek asleep inside. Viktor had ushered him outside to talk about what was going to happen, and what they may need to prepare themselves for. It had turned into a somewhat heated argument when Viktor had mentioned how Yuuri straight up lied to Otabek's face about Yuri.

"You could have at least _tried_ to put it nicely that Yuri is more than likely to die!" Viktor whispered yelled back, trying keep his calm as the two conversed with each other. Yuuri scowled at his partner and shook his head.

"No, Viktor. I'm not going to let Yuri die. I see how much Yuri helps Otabek, how much they absolutely adore each other. I'm not going to give up on him now," Yuri began coughing again, he must have woken up from his sleep. Yuri let out a mixture of a sigh and a groan, "He's a fighter. I'll be back, just let me go and sort him."

Yuuri rushed himself indoors, Viktor following in close pursuit as he quietly closed the door behind him, tip toeing himself over to where Otabek was laying at the base of the fire, fast asleep. It look uncomfortable, but he seemed to be resting just fine. The fairy looked at the dwindling fire, flicking his hand up in one swift motion to make the fire roar again, grinning at how well it went. Yuri had taught him how to do that.

The coughing didn't cease for a good few minutes, Yuuri trying everything to help Yuri out. Multiple herbs and remedies were used, and at this point in time, Yuuri was sure he had tried absolutely everything. A thought spring to mind, and Yuuri was quick to act on his feet. The fairy jogged around the bed to where Yuri's wings were poking out the covers, the greenish tinge slowly fading. That was an obvious sign to Yuuri that this was serious. He was careful as he examined every part of Yuri's wings, eventually coming to the conclusion that his wings were not the problem in this case. They seemed perfectly fine. He had of course known about the previous incident, but that would not cause Yuri to become this sick, even afer its all healed.

Yuuri checked the sick fairy for any wounds of any sort which could lead to him getting worse, possibly through an infection of some sort. Nothing, his body was clean. Maybe it was something he'd eaten?

That seemed impossible, it wouldn't cause this much damage to him. Had another fairy inflicted this upon him? Maybe Viktor had accidentally struck him with some magic, as he was often told that Yuri and him put on shows for Otabek when he was down. Viktor's too careful with his magic to be able to accidentally hurt Yuri, so that possibility was ruled out.

His train of thought was crashed when Yuri coughed again, this time only once. The younger fairy let out a sniffle, raising a weak hand to his face to wipe the tears from his face. Yuuri watched on, his brows knitting together as he moved to kneel beside Yuri.

"I don't want to die," Yuri sobbed out, tears cascading down his pale, colourless cheek. Yuuri pursed his lips together, wiping the tears away from his cheeks. "Please, Yuuri. Don't let me die."

"I promise you, sweetheart, you'll be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)   
> do you still like me


	14. Love Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tried, he really did.

"Please, Yuuri. Don't let me die."

"I promise you, sweetheart, you'll be okay." Yuuri cooed, stroking Yuri's long hair back off his face, his forehead covered with sweat. The older fairy took a cloth from the side and dabbed it on Yuri's forehead, soaking up the sweat. Yuri continued to sob, his voice hoarse and weak from the amount of coughing he'd done. Suddenly his face twisted in pain, and he let out a small yelp and his hand shot to rest on his stomach. Yuuri gasped at this, wondering what Yuri was doing.

"Hurts, it really hurts..." Yuri trailed off, choking out another harsh sob. Yuuri frowned; why had Yuri not mentioned this before?

"Shh, Yuri, you'll be okay. I'll make sure of it," Yuuri tried his best to comfort Yuri, but knew that in the end, nothing would calm him down. Not even Otabek would be able to help. To put it quite simply, Yuri was absolutely petrified of what was going to happen to him. He didn't want to die, death was a scary and long journey, one he didn't ever want to experience. "Get some rest."

Yuuri left soon after, heading back downstairs. Viktor and Otabek were both awake, turning their attention to Yuuri as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs, head hung low as his mind raced with thoughts.

Otabek and Viktor stayed put, waiting to know what news Yuuri had for the two. The fairy made his way over and sat with them by the fire, the room dark apart from the light the fire providied. It was very late, everyone extremely tired and over emotional.

"How is he?" Otabek asked, sleep still thick in his voice as he spoke, blanket draped around his shoulders.

"He's not good at all. I'm sorry sorry, Otabek. You know, he loves you very dearly." Yuuri tried his best to change the subject, but Otabek simply wasn't having it.

"Yuuri, will he live? You told me he would."

Yuuri took a deep breath and looked Otabek dead in the eye, "More than likely not."

Everyone was silent.

****

A few days had passed and Yuri could barely be classed as alive. He had no colour to him whatsoever, he couldn't move without being in severe pain and everyday he seemed to be wasting away more and more. Yuuri was trying his absolute hardest to keep Yuri alive and well, but it seemed that nothing would save him now.

Otabek often stayed right next to Yuri's side, holding his hand to comfort his partner through it all. He would tell Yuri stories, sing to him, hum, or just sit with him in silence, whatever helped him through this all. Viktor would sometimes come up to say hello to them both, a solemn smile always gracing his lips as he greeted them. The ill fairy couldn't talk anymore, it just caused him to much pain. Every movement, every breath caused him absolute agony. Otabek wished he could take it all away from him, he wished he could do more to help him. He felt completely useless, and no words could describe the amount of guilt he felt about it all.

As much as he has been told that it wasn't his fault, Otabek blames himself completely. Maybe if he had looked after Yuri just that tiny bit better he would be okay right now. Maybe right now he would be laughing that melodic laugh of his, clinging onto Otabek for support as he tried to regain his breath. Maybe he would be planting a trail of sweet tender kisses down his neck, his hands roaming over his body as they shared that moment in a comfortable silence.

Viktor spent many nights consolling either Yuuri or Otabek, depending in which one needed it most at that time. Yuuri was stressed beyond belief, Yuri's life resting in the palm of his hands, knowing all too well that he could do nothing. The fairy would often cuddle up to his partner as he sobbed into Viktor's chest, cursing himself for not being able to save Yuri, or cursing himseld for being such a horrible doctor. It was hard on Viktor to here his love talk about himself in such a negative way. No one was okay.

Otabek was told that he needed to give Yuri some space for a little while, so he managed to tack up Bella and talk her out on a slow ride. Even she could tell something was up with Otabek, and spent a lot of time checking over her shoulder to see if he was okay, or whinnying and nuzzling her owner everytime he dismounted to give her a break.

The mare snorted as Otabek dismounted when they arrived back to the cherry tree after their short ride around the field. They steered clear of the forest, knowing that if they went into there without the aid of a fairy, doom was certain. He pulled her tack off of her back and set it down next ro the tree, knowing that was the last time he was probably ever going to use it on her. She nuzzled her nose under his arm, letting out a quiet whinny. Otabek grinned at his horse, reaching his hand out to stroke down her face, slow and gentle. He moved so he had his arms wrapped around her neck, hugging his companion closely to him. She seemed to hug him back, and it really helped him feel a lot better. He had forgotten just how much this horse really meant to him, and how much she always managed to calm him down. She always had been able to do that; Otabek's mother had said she was a special magical horse from the day they bought her. Otabek never believed her, until recently. It was like she knew just what was going on, and was telling Otabek that everything would turn out okay in the end. Everything happens for a reason.

The slam of the cabin door opening caught Otabek's attack, causing Bella to jump at the sudden noise. She trotted off with her head held high, snorting until she eventually calmed down. Otabek laughed at her, smiling for the first time in what seemed like _years._ Viktor came out the cabin, hands covering his face, but it was obvious he was in absolute tears. Otabek frowned at this, watching as Viktor pulled his hands away from his face and took in a deep breath, pushing his hair back from his face as he let out a loud cry, falling to his knees as he once again began sobbing into his hands, his cries silencing the world around him.

Otabek rushed over to his fairy friend, kneeling down beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, letting the silver haired man cry out his sadness, not knowing how to comfort him.

Yuuri appeared at the door seconds later, tears also streaming down his face as he tried to even out his breathing, eventually having to lean against the door frame for support. Had they just had a row with one another? Soemthing big had clearly happened; something big and clearly not good.

"Otabek..." Yuuri breathed from behind him, his voice thick with tears as he spoke. Viktor will still an absolute mess on the floor, his sobs and cries muffled by his hands. The human rose to his feet and turned to face Yuuri, who's face was flushed red and tears painted his cheeks. He was somehow managing to keep himself together more than his partner was, but he was still completely distraught. "I'm so glad you're back."

Yuuri took a step towards the human and threw his arms around his neck in a tight and sorrowful hug, Otabek wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist. He was still confused as to what was going on, and wondered if he should be crying to.

"I'm so so sorry Otabek, I'm so sorry." Yuuri cried into Otabek's chest, almost collapsing in his arms as he broke down fully, just like Viktor, who was still knelt on the floor in a flood of tears. If he kept crying at this rate, Otabek woukd have to build himself an ark and find two of every animal. It was then it hit Otabek what they were both so terribly heart broken over. He unwrapped his arms from around Yuuri and rushed inside, everything seeming to move in slow motion from there on out.

He couldn't move his legs fast enough to carry himself up the stairs and it frustrated him. Maybe it would have been better to stay out, maybe it would have been better to keep riding and never come back.

Everything seemed to fall into a despairing silence as Otabek reached the top of the stairs, his heart dropping in his chest as he saw the scene in front of him. This was something he'd never hoped to have seen, but here he was, standing at the end of the bed, Yuri completely lifeless. He couldn't cry; his body wouldn't let him. He simply walked round to the side of the bed and fell to his knees, taking hold of Yuri's hand in his own. It was limo but still somewhat warm, meaning that Yuri had only just recently passed. It was then when it properly sank in and the pang of pain in his heart made itself very known. He let out a heart wrenching scream as he leaned over Yuri's body, letting himself fall apart completely. Yuri was dead, and there was nothing he could do to bring him back.

Nothing mattered anymore. Everything important in his life had been taken away from him. There was no point in anything anymore, at least that is how it seemed to him in the very moment. The person he had loved the most was gone, cruely snatched away from him by the world around him. Everything seemed dark and empty, nothing seemed to be joyful anymore. The plants, the trees, the animals, everything knew what had just happened. They mourned along with the three friends.

It was a moment in time in which Otabek wished he could erase. It was a moment in time he would turn back and fix if he was given the opportunity. It was inevitable that Yuri was soon to pass, but Otabek didn't think it would have been this swift and this painful. The worst part of it all made Otabek's heart shatter into a million pieces.

He hadn't been by Yuri's side when he died.

****

It had been many hours before Otabek eventually came back to reality, walking himself downstairs to sit with the other two. They were all silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop. The silence was deafening, and no one had the heart to speak up to say anything. It had affeced them all greatly. Viktor had never looked so empty in his life before, even after the incident with Chris. Yuuri had never felt so useless before. He feared he had failed Otabek and Viktor, not being able to save Yuri. Otabek felt lost, like a part of him had disappeared with no warning. He felt incomplete, and he felt like tearing his skin off. He felt like screaming and crying and breaking everything. He felt like he needed to destroy what had destroyed him.

It took another hour before anyone moved. They stayed silent as before, but they worked together as a team and somehow managed to figure out just what they were all going to do. They marched themselves upstairs, Otabek having to stop himself half way to orepare himself for the sight that was already burned into his memory. The three of them managed to sort out Yuri's body, making it look somewhat life like again. Otabek stared down at his love, his heart sinking once again.

Otabek took a deep breath, "Can you not bring him back?"

Yuuri and Viktor both looked at him with a melancholy smile, Viktor shaking his head and letting out a breathy laugh.

"Beka, if we could then we would." Yuuri spoke up, brushing Yuri's hair back from his pale face. The three of them fell into a short silence again before Otabek scooped his arms up under Yuri's body, cradling the corpse in his arms as he looked at the other two in front of him.

"Let's just get this over with." Beka sighed out, brushing past the fairies and making his way downstairs and outside. It was beginning to get dark now, but Otabek didn't give two shits anymore. The fairies followed behind him.

They got done digging the grave within a good hour, not having it too deep but deep enough. It was just under the cherry tree were Otabek and Yuri used to sit; it'd been Yuri's favourite place to sit and talk with Otabek, the two often spending hours together sat there, laughing as the world weng by. Eventually Otabek knelt down, placing Yuri down in the hole in the ground, letting out a shaky sigh as his arms slipped from underneath his lovers body. That was the last time Otabek was ever to hold Yuri in his arms. He never got to say goodbye; never got to tell Yuri that he loved him before he passed.

Otabek stayed outside by the grave that night, despite the temperature dropping to low numbers. Yuuri made sure he was comfortable and had a thick blanket to keep himself warm. The patch of dug up dirt lay fresh next to Otabek, a sour reminder of the events that happened that day.

It all seemed so unreal, like an unfair nightmare which just wouldn't end. Like a dream that you can't quite place. It all seemed fake. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare of his, but no matter what he couldnt.

He never imagined he'd sleep next to Yuri like this. He never imagined waking up and not having Yuri's chest pressed up against his back, or having Yuri's wings smacking him in the face. He never imagined waking up next to his lovers grave.

He never imagined this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil, sorry.


	15. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek finally accepts Yuri's passing.

The years passed like a complete blur to the three friends. Yuuri and Viktor had stayed behind with Otabek in Yuri's cabin, explainkng how they couldn't leave him alone here. They couldn't leave him alone and they couldn't leave Yuri either. Every day began and ended in the same way. Otabek would always say good morning and good night to Yuri no matter what. If he didn't get to say it, he felt like an absolute monster.

Yuri's grave was covered in roses and stone, a perfect mixture that explained the fairy to a T. It was Viktor's idea to do that, and it sure was rather magnificent. It looked almost as beautiful as Yuri did. Almost.

Bella had also passed on, but it hurt a lot less than when Yuri passed. He was thankful he got to be there when Bella eventually took her last breath, her head rested in Otabek's lap as he stroked behind her ear, singing gently to her as she drifted away. Otabek asked Yuri to make sure that Bella got there safely, wherever they went after they died. He still had Sofia, which he could not be more grateful for. He had something there to remind him of Yuri. He had something of Yuri's.

Viktor and Yuuri would often hear Otabek crying himself to sleep. Even after all these years had passed, Otabek could not let Yuri go. They understood why, and they let him take his time to grieve with every passing day. They didn't get mad at him and they stayed patient. He needed time. It was a harsh death on him.

****

As usual, Otabek was sat at the foot of Yuri's grave, hands rested in his lap as he told Yuri yet another story of Yuuri and Viktor.

"You know, those two are sick. Love sick. All they do is hug and laugh and kiss each other. It makes me sick, Yura," No reply, "I can't stand it. They remind me too much of us. I miss you. I miss every day that I spent with you. I miss your kisses and your hugs. Your laugh made everything just a little bit better. Now it's all gone."

There was no reply from Yuri, just a soft breeze. Otabek took that as a sign that Yuri was listening to him speak.

"I hope it's nice up there, or wherever you are. I hope it's nicer than down here. It's no fun without you here. It's no fun at all. You went so quick, and I never," Otabek took a deep breath, "I never got to say goodbye."

It still felt like a nightmare. One of those really long, drawn out nightmares that you can't wake up from unless someone or something wakes you. Otabek was still hoping this was a dream, even after the all these years. Viktor and Yuuri had come to their senses about it all and finally been able to accept it, and maybe it was time to move on for Otabek too.

"He sits there every day without fail, Vitya." Yuuri commented, glancing out the window at Otabek.

"I know. I think it's rather sweet." Viktor grinned, stretching his arms up with a groan as he got up from his chair.

"I do too, but don't you think it's time that he moved on from this all? It's going to eat him up." Yuuri added in, placing the dry plate on the side, picking up the next plate from the sink and drying it off with the towel. Viktor took the plate from the side and reached up to put it away in the cabinet above his partner.

"Yes, but we can't force him Yuuri. He never got to say goodbye. He'll continue doing this till the day he dies, until the day he can see Yuri again." Viktor sighed, watching Otabek out the window as he chatted to Yuri's grave. Anyone else would think this man is insane.

"He'll be dead soon enough if he carries on like this. Otabek won't eat anything. Do you reckon he's depressed?" Yuuri asked, placing the plate down on the side again before reaching back into the sink, to find that it was empty. He pulled out the plug, watching the water disappear from his sight.

"It's pretty obvious he is, Yuuri. Even if he won't admit it." Viktor frowned, helping with the plate once again before snaking an arm around his partners waist, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to his cheek. Yuuri hummed contently, leaning into Viktor's side as they continued to watch Otabek.

"Do you think he get's upset when he sees us being like this?"

"Yes."

The two fell into a silence again, Yuuri letting out a gloomy sigh. Viktor tugged his partner closer into his side, pressing a kiss into his partners dark hair.

Yuuri fluttered his wings together, shaking them out after having them be so idle for so long. Viktor chuckled at his partner, pressing yet another kiss to Yuuri's cheek, before being pushed away by Yuuri with a groan.

"You're disgusting." Yuuri joked, poking Viktor in his side, causing the older fairy to yelp. Yuuri let out short laugh, before jabbing Viktor again.

"Stop poking me, you ass." Viktor groaned, slapping away Yuuri's hand when he came after him a third time, hating the feeling of being poked and prodded.

"Go talk to Otabek, please." Yuuri gave Viktor a warm grin, and he simply couldn't refuse. The silver haired fairy let out a defeated sigh and dragged himseld outside, Yuuri watching the two from the window.

Viktor walked himself over to Otabek, resting a hand on the humans shoulder to warn him of his presence. Otabek smiled up at Viktor before he sat next to him, letting out a somber sigh.

"How you doing?" Viktor asked, glancing between the grave and Otabek. Otabek simply shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing how to explain what he was feeling right now.

"I feel weird." Otabek spoke in a monotone way, his voice emotionless and bland. It'd been that way since Yuri died. The only time he ever seemed to have any emotion in his voice is when he talked about Yuri, or even talked to Yuri. It was in those times where you could hear the emotion dripping as he spoke. He spoke with such a love and appreciation of Yuri that you would think Yuri was this massive, important being in everyones lives. No, that wasn't the case, Yuri had just affected Otabek's life in a way no one ever really understood.

"Otabek, I know you're going to absolutely hate me for saying this, but I think it's time you moved on from Yuri. He wouldn't want you to dwell on him like this. I'm sure that right now he is looking down on you, urging you to move on with your life. It'll be hard, trust me I know, but you have Yuuri and I to help you through every step of it." Viktor almost rushed his words out just so the human didn't have a chance to interrupt him.

"Viktor, I... I don't know if I'm ready to move on. Do you really think Yuuri would want me to?" Otabek finally had emotion back in his voice, and Viktor knew he was getting somewhere with talking to him.

"Yes, he wants you to live a full and happy life. He will always be with you, Beka. Believe me." The fairy shot a warm, encouraging smile towards Otabek, resting a comforting hand on his knee. Otabek nodded his head, pursing his lips together as he sighed.

"I was just telling him about you and Yuuri." Otabek smiled; he genuinely smiled!

"Really? All good I hope?" Viktor chuckled, watching as Otabek also laughed. It was such a nice sound to hear him laugh again, like a forgotten song, lost to time. The world around them seemed to pick up at Otabek's laugh, everything seeming so much more alive.

"Yes, of course. I was telling him stories of you two. How in love you both are with each other. How it reminded me of us." Otabek rested a hand on Yuri's grave, the soft breeze of Autumn dancing around the two. The tenperature was beginning to dwindle as the night approached.

"That's very sweet of you, Otabek. I'm sure he loves to here your stories."

"He loved to hear them when he was alive. It was his favourite thing to laugh at the stupid things I did."

Viktor felt tears sting his eyes, but for once they weren't tears of sadness or sorrow. They were tears of joy. After years of moping and being down, Otabek was finally starting to pick up. He was smiling and laughing again, and it was all because of Yuri. Yuri was truly something special to Otabek and not one person could deny that. Viktor let out a content hum as he stood up.

"Come back inside soon, Yuuri's making us food. It's your favourite." Viktor grinned, ruffling the humans messy dark hair before walking off and returning to the cabin.

Yuuri smiled and walked over to Viktor, leaning up to press a thankful kiss to his partner's lips, Viktor kissing Yuuri back with a passion and need thag he thought he'd forgottwn. The air seemed to clear around them and everything started to make sense. The world seemed to be happier too, the plants seeming to perk up and the wildlife jumping around like it used to years ago.

"Foods ready, go help yourself, you sap." Yuuri mumbled as he pulled back from the kiss. As Viktor walked off Yuuri let out a happy sigh, resting his hands on his cheeks as he felt himself blush. Yuuri giggled to himself, before taking in a deep breath and opening up the cabin door, leaning his head out and spotting Otabek by the grave still.

"Otabek!" Yuuri called, and he turned around, the largest smile on his face. It caught the fairy off guard and also caused him to smile, the tense air falling like a chesnut from a tree. "Food!"

Otabek raised a hand in the air as to say 'one second!', and Yuuri nodded and headed back inside, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Yuri, I love you. I always will. I will never ever forget you and I promise that. But as Viktor said, I must move on sometime. I'm sure that you don't want me to be sad for the rest of my life. You will always be in my thoughts, I promise you. You made every day worth fighting for. You made every day worth it. You made me want to wake up in the mornings, especially when I knew I'd be waking up to see you. I miss everything about you. Your laugh, your kisses, your insults, your quick temper. Gosh, you'd kill me for saying this. Whoops, sorry, touchy subject," Otabek let himself chuckle, taking in a deep breath as he placed his hands on the grave in front of him, tears welling up in his eyes as he thought back on every memory they had together. From the day they met up until the day Yuri had passed on from the. Every single memory was a precious thing thag Otabek held close to his heart. He let out the deep breath, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his vision of tears. "I'll never forget you."

Otabek got up to leave, taking one last glance back at the flowered patch where Yuri lay. A single tear rolled down his cheek, a solemn smile gracing his lips. It was time for Otabek to move on with his life. But he would never forget those days full of forbidden love and fairy kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end, everyone.
> 
> I'm in actual tears right now. I can't believe it's all over. I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed creating it. I'm so so sad that this is finally over. It's the first ever fanfiction that I ever finished. I still can't thank you all enough for reading this and coming on this journey with me. I will surely write another one when I can think up a good and original plot line. Thank you all, again. ❤️


End file.
